Le Prince des glaces n'est peut être pas si froid!
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Une retenue qui tourne mal, une rentrée de sixième pas comme les autres et un exil à Forks ! Comment Draco et Harry vont vivre leur cohabitation dans le monde moldu ? Et pourquoi Jasper est-il si fasciné par ce blond nommé Draco ?
1. Présentation et Disclaimer

**Présentation** **et** **Disclaimer**

* * *

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Le Prince des glaces n'est peut-être pas si froid !

* * *

**Couple principal de cette fiction : **

Jasper Cullen Hale / Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Autres couples :**

Harry, Edward, Alice et ?

_(Qui sera avec qui ?)_

* * *

**Rated : **M (pour lemon et autres)

**Type : **Cette fiction est un slash (relation entre hommes d'ordre sexuelle explicite) et un **crossover** avec Twilight.

**Situation : **Cette fiction débute en 1996 pour les personnages d'Harry Potter. Pour situer, Bella débarque à Forks en 1997 _(en janvier)_ pour les besoin de la fiction.

**Disclaimer :** Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, et d'autres sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer. Je les leur empreinte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Certains personnages tels que Ben Carlson _(un cracmol)_ et d'autres à venir sont à moi_ (Ils seront reconnaissable__s__ par une _*_ à côté de leur__s__ nom__s__ et/ou prénom__s__)_

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Périodicité de publication : **Non fixe, au fil de l'écriture.

* * *

**Vidéo** "Bande annonce" sur **Youtube** : watch?v=vleMz2gszJA&feature=plcp

* * *

**Particularités :**

- Les pensées seront écrites comme suit *bla bla bla*

- Les messages reçus par téléphone seront indiqués comme suit : _$ bla bla bla $_

- Severus Rogue sera nommé ici **Severus Snape** et Sirius Black est bien mort _(à la fin du mois de juin pour cette fiction)._

- Pour ceux qui préfèrent les tomes aux films _Harry Potter_, sachez que l'acteur qui joue **Edward Cullen **a joué aussi **Cédric Digory** !

* * *

**Résumé :**

Draco, Prince des Serpentard, se retrouve en retenue en fin de cinquième année suite à une énième bagarre avec Harry.

A la rentrée de septembre, Draco doit faire face à un énorme problème où il sera obligé, pour sauver sa vie, de demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dumbledore l'envoie alors aux USA à Forks, chez Ben*****, un cracmol. Mais à la dernière minute, un petit brun à lunettes demande à faire partie du voyage. Voyant là un moyen de le mettre en sécurité, Dumbledore accepte.

Commence alors une cohabitation houleuse dans un monde inconnu et plein de surprises pour notre pauvre Sang Pur.


	2. Prologue

_****Prologue****_

_(Se passe au mois d'octobre - présent de l'histoire)_

**POV Draco**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit en train de lire un bouquin pour le cours de littérature quand Harry débarqua dans ma chambre.

- Draco, on va à Portangeles, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je ne viens pas avec vous. J'ai besoin d'air… on est samedi et il ne pleut pas…

- Justement, il ne pleut pas, viens avec nous faire du shopping, cela te feras du bien !

- Je pense plutôt que je vais prendre un bon bain et aller me balader en forêt si j'ai le courage.

- Ok, mais fais…

- Fais attention, ne tombe pas, marche doucement… bla bla bla… Potter tu m'énerves, laisse-moi tranquille ! Dis-je en le coupant.

Je balançai alors ce truc qu'ils appelaient réveil vers ce satané Survivant qui ferma la porte avant de rire.

Petit con !

Si j'étais là et si je devais le supporter pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'était sa faute. Et rien que de penser que j'allais avoir un peu de temps à moi, loin de lui et de sa protection rapprochée, je remerciais Salazar et Merlin !

Je l'entendis au loin dire à Ben***** que je ne venais pas. Je repris ma lecture tout en caressant mon ventre. Quand ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques minutes après, je savais que c'était lui.

- Harry, je ne vais pas disparaître…

- J'ai bien le droit de vous dire au revoir, non ?

Je ne dis rien et hochai la tête. Cette scène était tellement banale pour moi que je ne pris aucune attention à ses gestes.

- Pas de bêtises pendant mon absence…

Je reçus un baiser sur la joue.

-… Si tu veux, je te ramène des beignets, ceux que tu aimes tant ! Continua Harry.

- Oui, dis-je en le regardant tout à coup, une douzaine ! M'exclamai-je.

- A tantôt, me dit-il en refermant la porte.

- A tantôt, murmurai-je pour moi seul.

Quand j'entendis le bruit de la voiture de Ben***** m'informant qu'ils avaient démarré, je me levai et partis prendre un bon bain.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les senteurs d'huiles essentielles d'amande douce et de lavande qui flottaient dans la salle de bains me détendaient à un point inimaginable.

J'étais bien, relaxé !

Le bonheur presque parfait.

Le calme, le contact de la mousse sur mon corps telle une caresse, et cette chaleur qui détendait chacun de mes muscles, étaient le vrai paradis.

Je fermai les yeux et repensai à la scène d'il y avait quelque minutes plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il était si protecteur. Je ne le supportais plus. J'étais un Malfoy que diable ! Je n'avais besoin de personne ! J'étais une personne fière, froide, narcissique et arrogante ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, j'étais beau.

Je sentis mon état de bien-être s'évaporer en même temps que les pensées m'assaillirent.

Et voilà, même à distance, il arrivait à me gâcher mon bain. Je soufflai de lassitude et décidai de sortir avant d'avoir la peau toute fripée afin d'éviter de ressembler à madame Pince.

Une fois sortis de la baignoire, je pris une serviette et me séchai au plus vite. Une fois fait, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de fixer mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

Je me dis que « beau » ne pouvait plus me décrire en cet instant. Mon regard descendit sur mon torse si magnifique « _avant, me glissa une petite voix _». Oui, beau n'était peut-être pas le bon terme à l'heure actuelle. Sur cette triste pensée, je m'habillai, me coiffai et me brossai les dents.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je vidai mon verre de lait et regardai le ciel par la fenêtre de la petite cuisine qui, je devais le dire, était très jolie malgré sa petite taille. Les murs couleurs orange pastel et turquoise me faisaient invariablement penser aux pays chauds, ce qui rendait cette cuisine chaleureuse et je m'y sentais bien.

Mais à l'instant, j'avais besoin d'air. Je me sentais perdu, seul, et cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé en même temps. Même si Harry et Ben***** faisaient partie de mon quotidien, cela ne m'empêchais pas de me sentir seul. Et mon état n'arrangeait rien !

Je ressentis le besoin de prendre l'air, je me levai alors et sortis du placard une plaquette de chocolat car il me fallait prendre des forces pour la balade.

Je partis ensuite me placer sur le canapé confortable et allumai la télévision. Les moldus étaient tout de même intéressants quand on y regardait de plus près. Ils avaient inventé des tas de choses plus ou moins utiles et, je devais bien l'avouer, la télévision faisait partie de mon quotidien désormais. Je dus zapper une bonne dizaine de chaines pour tomber sur une émission de cuisine. Je pris note des futurs plats que je demanderai à Harry de me faire tout en dévorant mon chocolat qui était, je devais le dire : délicieux.

Quand j'eus fini, je pris soin de mettre mon manteau et sortis. Je verrouillai la porte et une fois mes clés dans la poche, je traversai la route pour pénétrer dans la forêt qui bordait la ville.

Je respirai à avec bonheur, à pleins poumons, l'air pur de la forêt, et cela me fit un bien fou. Je me sentais en forme.

Ici pas d'araignées géantes, pas de centaures et autres bestioles qui peuplaient la forêt interdite à Poudlard. Seuls les biches et les renards m'accompagneraient le long du chemin.

Pas de danger à l'horizon.

Une fois entre les arbres, sur un petit sentier de terre plus ou moins visible, je me rappelai de toutes les balades que j'avais faites au Manoir et cela me fit indéniablement penser à la magie. Elle me manquait, mais pour notre sécurité, je ne devais pas l'utiliser au risque de m'épuiser et de risquer _sa_ vie.

J'avançai en essayant de faire le vide en moi et de ne faire qu'un avec la nature m'entourant. Je me sentais bien ici avec le froid qui fouettait mon visage délicatement, les bruits d'oiseaux et de feuillages que mes pas engendraient. Plus de Père pour vous pousser au-delà de vos limites, plus de menaces de mort au-dessus de votre tête. La seule chose qui me manquait était peut-être ma cour. Même si à Poudlard, ils m'énervaient plus qu'autre chose, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory me manquaient. Mais ici, je n'étais plus Draco Malfoy, sorcier, mais Draco Stevenson, simple moldu.

Telle était ma nouvelle identité.

Jeune homme de 16 ans vivant avec son « frère » Harry, recueillis chez un oncle nommé Ben***** depuis que leurs parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture.

Penser à mon pseudo-frère me donna de l'urticaire. La vie était injuste. Mais je ne pouvais me mentir. J'adorais le balafré ! Il était tellement protecteur que cela m'énervait, mais en même temps m'enivrait, moi qui avais toujours été seul par le passé. Je ne changerais cette nouvelle vie pour rien au monde.

J'étais un être froid, narcissique, arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais une chose était sûre à présent, j'aimais quelqu'un et c'était mon bébé. Eh oui, moi l'héritier des Malfoy, j'étais enceint ! Les pieds gonflés, les nausées et les hormones à l'envers m'accompagnaient depuis quatre mois maintenant. Je n'étais plus seul en un sens. Un petit être, fille ou garçon, grandissait en moi et j'apprenais à l'aimer jour après jour. Je ne connaissais pas le sexe de mon bébé et franchement cela était sans importance. Je ne me souciais pas de cette stupide tradition Malfoy qui imposait un héritier, et un seul.

Moi, j'en avais été malheureux petit, de toujours être seul, sans tendresse venant de parents aimants, ne pas pouvoir déambuler dans les nombreux couloirs du Manoir avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Seuls les elfes de maison s'étaient occupés de moi étant petit et cela était vraiment la chose que je ne voulais pas reproduire. Mais je savais que je ne serai pas seul et que mon enfant sera aimé le plus possible. Harry était là et c'était le plus important même si j'avais douté au début du bien de sa présence. Certes, j'aurais préféré cent fois mieux avoir un enfant normalement, avec une jeune femme que j'aurais certainement aimée, au moins un tout petit peu, mais cette situation était tout aussi bien. J'étais entouré d'un véritable ami à l'heure actuelle, et de Ben***** que j'appréciais tout autant et ils me suffisaient à moi-même.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après m'être promené une bonne demi-heure, perdu dans mes pensées, je m'arrêtai pour regarder autour de moi et le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Je pris place sur une petite souche non loin de moi et admirais la vue. Le soleil perçait par endroit, dessinant des formes abstraites sur le sol couvert de mousse.

Après un petit moment à être resté là, observant toute la faune et la flore que je pouvais, je rebroussai le chemin. Je voulais profiter de la maison avant qu'Harry et Ben***** ne reviennent des courses.

En arrivant à l'orée de la forêt devant la maison, je me figeai.

Ils étaient là !

Trois Mangemorts attendaient devant la maison.

Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Comment nous avaient-ils retrouvés ?

Par Salazar, je n'avais pas de chance !

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je devais fuir et prévenir Harry. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas utiliser de technologie Moldue. Harry m'avait acheté un téléphone portable un peu après notre arrivée ici, mais deux minutes entre mes mains et le téléphone avait explosé. Je devais trouver de l'aide.

Sans même réfléchir, je fis demi-tour et commençai à courir le plus vite possible. Les connaissant, ils n'allaient pas rester à attendre devant la maison toute la journée. Ils allaient se mettre à chercher et avec la chance que nous avions, Harry et Ben***** risqueraient de revenir et de tomber sur eux.

Je me souvenais que non loin de là, une famille habitait. Je pris le sentier de droite en priant que soit celui qui me mènerait à cette maison. Potter était ma seule chance de survie, je ne voulais pas mourir. La peur me donnant des ailes, elle m'aida à courir pour atteindre mon but, mais je m'essoufflai vite, le terrain escarpé rendant ma course difficile. Et même si j'avais un sort d'illusion qui me faisait paraître en bonne santé, j'étais toujours enceint de quatre mois !

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je courais, mais le sort était de mon côté. A bout de souffle, je débouchai sur une grande pelouse très bien entretenue. Une magnifique maison blanche de plusieurs étages aux grandes baies vitrées se dressait devant moi. Et tout en reprenant mon souffle, je ne cessais de me poser cette question : « Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris ma baguette ? ». Elle était restée sur ma table de nuit, et si je l'avais prise, j'aurais pu au moins invoquer un balai et m'éviter cette course. Ca ne m'aurait pas trop fatigué de faire ce sort et cela n'aurait pas mis en danger la santé du bébé.

J'essayais en vain de rendre ma respiration plus ou moins normale quand j'entendis :

- Draco Malfoy, où comptais-tu fuir comme ça ?

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardai droit devant moi. Et à cet instant, je regrettais vraiment d'avoir laissé ma baguette sur ma table de nuit, car à cinq mètres de moi se trouvaient trois Mangemorts.

- Viens avec nous, le maître te laissera peut-être en vie… ou peut-être pas, lança un des trois hommes.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demandai-je

- Le maître a réussi avec brio à faire parler ce traître de Severus, susurra un autre, plus à gauche.

Comment allais-je me sortir de là ? Et Potter qui n'était même pas là !

- Et si je ne veux pas vous suivre, dis-je plus pour gagner du temps que pour connaître leur réponse.

- Il n'y a aucun problème… le maître te veux… mort ou vif, dit le Mangemort de droite.

- _Endoloris !_

Je tombai immédiatement à genoux et hurlai de douleur. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me tourner pour _le_ protéger mais la douleur était horrible. Je pouvais sentir le sang monter à mon visage.

- Arrête-toi, Greyback !

Je remerciai mentalement le Mangemort qui m'avait donné le temps de souffler. Je pouvais sentir que du sang coulait maintenant de mon nez et j'avais un mal de tête atroce.

Le loup-garou était l'un des trois Mangemorts !

Je n'allais pas survivre. J'allais être soit tué sur le champ, soit être emmené à face-de-serpent pour une mort encore plus douloureuse.

- Mais tu es entouré de magie Draco ! Que nous caches-tu, susurra Greyback.

Non, non, non, non !

Il ne devait pas savoir. Ce malade mental me ferait encore plus souffrir pour mieux tuer mon bébé… il en jouirait sur place, s'il pouvait voir ma peine à la sensation de le perdre.

- Crabbe, mets le feu à la maison et tue les moldus… moi je m'occupe de notre déserteur.

Ma vie allait prendre fin et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais même plus la force de me relever, après le Doloris… Et même si j'avais pu me lever, je n'aurais pas pu les fuir, surtout le loup-garou. Moi encore je m'en foutais, je l'avais peut-être mérité… mais mon bébé, lui, ne le méritait pas.

- _Finite Incantatem_, dit alors ce chien.

Je vis mon sort d'illusion partir en fumée et dévoiler alors mon petit ventre. Par pur instinct, je mis les mains au-dessus afin de continuer à le cacher et de le protéger, mais je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était la fin.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… le grand Draco Lucius Malfoy attend un bébé… le fils de notre cher bras droit est une tapette !

Il commença à rire et je me dis que ce son était horrible. On pouvait entendre toutes les souffrances qu'il allait me faire subir, rien que par ça.

- _Petrificus Totalus_, cria alors Greyback.

J'allais avoir très mal, je le sentais… avec un tel sort, je ne pouvais que terriblement souffrir, car j'allais tout ressentir sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt ou même cligner de l'œil.

- _Confring_o !

Je ne pouvais plus bouger et cette sensation de brûlure sur tout mon corps était horrible. Je voulais que cela s'arrête mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Juste ressentir et regarder le sol.

- Laisse-moi aussi m'amuser !

- Je te le laisse Macnair… mais ne me le tue pas !

- _Endoloris_, dit mon nouveau bourreau.

Cette souffrance était insoutenable. A cet instant, je voulais mourir et je ne pouvais même pas le dire, ni crier. Des larmes de douleur me montèrent aux yeux, quand j'entendis de drôles de bruits. Étant immobilisé, je ne pouvais rien voir, mais je ne ressentais plus le Doloris. Avait-il envie de prolonger ma torture, ma mort ? Et ces sons… tellement bizarres. Comme si des gens se déplaçaient rapidement. Mais aucune parole, rien. J'eus même l'impression d'entendre comme des corps qui tombaient au sol.

- Tu vas bien ? Entendis-je.

Ne pouvant ni bouger, ni voir dû à ma vue très floue, ni répondre dû aux sorts reçus, je restais là, regardant cette herbe bien coupée en reprenant doucement mon souffle. Je pouvais très clairement sentir du sang couler sur mon visage, mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur au ventre. Cela voulait-il dire que mon bébé allait bien ?

- Carlisle, il ne bouge pas et ne répond pas !

- Transportons-le à l'intérieur, dit une douce voix féminine très rassurante.

*Harry, il me faut Harry!* pensai-je.

- Je l'entends, s'exclama une voix choquée.

Elle était masculine, sans aucun doute.

- Comment ça, tu l'entends ? Demanda une voix très près de moi.

- Les enfants, amenons-le à l'intérieur et appelons sa famille. Emmett, aide Rosalie à déplacer les corps à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Nous ne savons rien d'eux.

Je me sentis soulevé mais j'étais trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Une vague de froid m'enveloppa et je pris peur…

*Étais-je en train de mourir ?*

- Non tu ne meurs pas… nous allons te soigner, dit une voix masculine.

Me soigner !

Je paniquai, car mon ventre était à la vue de tous et je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'il découvre que j'étais enceint.

*Non, je veux Harry… Harry, prévenez Harry*.

Je ne savais pas par quel miracle de simples moldus pouvaient lire mes pensées, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de communiquer. J'étais inquiet pour mon bébé et encore plus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et puis, je me sentais mal. Et le froid prenait part de moi petit à petit.

- Je pars chercher son frère.

*Certainement la personne qui lit dans mes pensées *

- C'est Edward, je m'appelle Edward, me dit cette même voix, et la personne qui te porte s'appelle Jasper. Nous sommes les Cullen et nous allons au lycée avec toi.

Comment de simples moldus avaient pu stopper trois Mangemorts ?

Je devenais fou.

Malheureusement, quand je sentis qu'on me déposait sur quelque chose de très doux, certainement un lit, je savais déjà que j'étais perdu. Mon ventre devait être bien visible et une grossesse masculine était impossible chez les moldus. Ils allaient me vendre à la science !

- Je vais te nettoyer le visage… n'aie pas peur mon enfant.

La voix douce et rassurante était de retour.

Je sentis un linge humide passer sur mon visage. Je décidai d'ouvrir un peu les yeux pour au moins savoir où je me trouvais quand je vis cette peau blanche…

Et cette froideur que je sentais…

Ayant eu un vampire dans la famille, quelques générations plus tôt, les choses s'assemblèrent et ma tête se mit à tourner. Par Merlin, j'étais entouré de vampires !

Si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas réussi à me tuer, eux allaient pouvoir me vider de mon sang.

- Carlisle, pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de son sang ? Entendis-je une magnifique voix masculine près de moi.

- Je ne sais pas Jasper… je ne sais pas. Alice, tu ne vois toujours rien ma chérie ?

- Non… toujours rien !

Étant un peu rassuré quand au fait qu'ils n'aient pas envie de mon sang, et sentant la fatigue arriver, je décidai de fermer les yeux pour me laisser emporter.

Et la seule chose qui me passa par la tête fut : comment en étais-je arrivé là…

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre où je ****ferai ****un petit retour en arrière **_(vers la fin de cinquième année de nos chers sorciers)_** et un petit POV de la famille Cullen.**

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **

**Merci à vous de me lire !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**(^-^)**

_Prologue republié corrigé le 18 août 2012_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Harry**

******_Petit retour dans le passé de quatre mois - à la mi-juin_******

En plus d'avoir Ombrage sur le dos, il fallait que cette sale fouine me tape sur le système en cours de potions. Ce que je pouvais le haïr !

Si seulement je n'étais pas en train de marcher vers cette classe si détestable, vers ce professeur tout aussi méprisé. La seule joie que j'avais sur cette situation était que, pour une fois, Malfoy était aussi en retenue et que j'avais vraiment hâte de le voir récurer le sol à coups de brosse à dents ou même voir sa tête fourrée dans les chaudrons plus sales les uns que les autres.

Ma marche au travers des couloirs froids et plutôt sombres me donnait envie de rebrousser chemin. Je pouvais même entendre le bruit de mes propres pas tellement les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure-ci. Je rencontrai sur mon chemin le Baron Sanglant et je fus des plus heureux de ne pas croiser Peeves à la place.

Je soufflai enfin de soulagement car j'étais devant la porte mais je ne voulais pas passer la fin de soirée ici. J'aurais voulu la passer dans ma salle commune en compagnie de mes amis. Je pris tout de même mon courage à deux mains, je n'étais pas à Griffondor pour rien, et frappai à la porte faite de bois épais.

Je me fis mal aux phalanges comme à chaque fois et un « **Entrez** » sec et froid me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme ne changerait jamais !

Un peu de sympathie ne pouvait pas le tuer. Encore que cela aurait été idéal. Plus de chauve-souris des cachots, plus de graisseux mal luné qui enlevait des points plus vite que son ombre.

Je pénétrai malgré moi dans la salle de cours et vis avec dégoût Malfoy en pleine conversation avec Snape. Ils me foutaient des frissons dans le dos ces deux imbéciles.

A quoi je m'attendais venant de deux serpents des plus venimeux ?

- Toujours en retard Monsieur Potter !

Je lançai un regard noir à ce maudit professeur et il se donna pour mission de me le renvoyer avec plus de conviction et, comme à chaque fois, je baissai les yeux. J'étais pathétique devant lui et j'avais honte de perdre autant mes moyens. Je devrais lui tenir tête, braver son regard juste une fois !

En plus, la soirée allait être longue à supporter vu que l'autre Mangemort en devenir, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, était présent et une seule pensée me vint à l'instant : je voulais finir rapidement la retenue que Snape allait nous confier, pour m'ensevelir sous mes couvertures qui n'attendaient que moi.

- Très bien, j'aimerais que cette pièce soit nettoyée et que les fioles sur les étagères soient classées et dépoussiérées. Cela va sans dire que les chaudrons et les bocaux sales devront être récurés.

Je vis un sourire étirer les lèvres de Malfoy et, un instant, je me dis qu'il ne devait pas être souvent en retenue. Je vis aussi Snape se lever de sa chaise et venir dans ma direction. Je me reculai et il passa à quelques centimètres de moi puis dit :

- Bien entendu Messieurs, tout cela sans la magie. Je veux que tout soit propre dans deux heures quand je reviendrai.

Il appela d'un « Accio » nos baguettes et claqua la porte. Rien ne changeait avec cet homme. En plus deux heures c'était peu pour tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

- Potter, tu me le payeras très cher, entendis-je.

- Mais oui la fouine. En attendant, récure ! Dis-je en riant.

Sans plus prendre part à cette petite joute verbale très déplaisante, mais pas dépaysante, je me dirigeai vers la petite armoire où reposait tout ce qui pouvait être utile pour le nettoyage.

**POV** **Draco**

Severus allait m'entendre !

Non mais de quel droit me faisait-il nettoyer et sans magie ?

Et ce balafré qui nettoyait tel un elfe de maison, comme si c'était normal. Décidément, il était vraiment la honte des sorciers.

C'est pourquoi j'avais pris la décision de ranger les étagères, et même après m'avoir insulté de tous les noms possibles, Potter avait décidé de faire le reste.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de finir mon rangement quand je reçus un coup dans mon dos. Je me retournai et toisai froidement l'autre moins que rien qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait touché avec le manche de son balai.

- Potter excuse-toi ! Exigeai-je.

- De quoi ? D'avoir tout nettoyé à ta place majesté, ou de récurer les chaudrons pour éviter que tes jolis petits doigts de Mangemort restent couverts de sang et non de crasse…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car je le giflai de toutes mes forces. Je n'avais jamais vraiment levé la main sur lui et sur le coup, un petit sentiment de jouissance à la perspective de lui faire encore plus mal prit part de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très effrayante.

Je reculai d'un pas en sentant des ondes magiques me frôler et quand mon dos buta contre l'étagère, je déglutis en le voyant s'avancer vers moi.

- Je viens de te poser une question Malfoy ! Es-tu si lâche que tu n'oses pas me dire ce que tu viens de me faire, gronda-t-il.

Bon Dieu qu'il faisait peur.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi tous les sorciers pensaient qu'il allait les sauver du Mage Noir et je pris toute ma fierté et mon courage pour répondre :

- Je t'ai simplement giflé Potter, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Je le vis avec une très grande joie se retourner pour continuer son travail et je me laissai souffler de soulagement. Sur le coup, j'étais fier de moi, je n'avais pas flanché, je lui avais montré qui était le maître.

Mais m'étais-je réjoui trop vite ?

Mes réjouissances internes revinrent à la réalité grâce à son coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

**POV** **Edward**

_******Au mois de septembre******_

Je lisais tranquillement si on enlevait le fait qu'Emmett me jetait ou essayait de me jeter un coussin toutes les cinq minutes, quand Carlisle revint de l'hôpital. Comme à son habitude, il nous fit la bise à chacun et ce petit rituel me faisait du bien même si je ne le montrais pas. J'étais constamment entouré de couples amoureux qui se démontraient leur amour par de multiples gestes tous plus attentionnés les uns que les autres, quand moi je jouais au piano ou lisais.

A part mes parties de chasses entre « hommes » avec mes frères, et mes moments « mécaniques » avec Rosalie, j'étais seul et ce petit geste quotidien comblait un grand vide.

Quand il eut fini son petit tour, il remarqua qu'il manquait Alice et Jasper.

- Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de faire les boutiques à cette heure.

Emmett rit et imagina en pensées notre pauvre Jazz croulant sous les divers paquets de sa charmante femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et vis Rosalie qui était plongée à corps perdu dans une revue féminine relever la tête. Quand elle me vit fixer Emmett, elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture si passionnante _« Comment conquérir l'homme de sa vie en 10 leçons ». _Si au moins elle avait pu lire les 10 leçons pour conquérir la femme de sa vie, cela aurait au moins pu me servir.

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, dit Esmée.

- Carlisle, pourquoi tu me caches tes pensées ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.

Généralement, il ne me cachait rien sauf quand il devait nous apprendre quelque chose d'important.

- Tu le seras bien assez tôt Edward.

Sur ce, il monta dans son bureau et me lassant de ma lecture, je me joignis à Emmett pour une partie de _R__allye. _Nous jouâmes bien une heure avant d'entendre la BMW de Rosalie. Autant Alice avait pu me supplier pour lui prêter la Volvo, autant elle n'avait pas de souci avec Rosalie. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette dernière avait accepté de prêter son petit bijou à Alice.

- Dis-moi Rose, dis-je en repartant m'assoir sur le fauteuil, que t'a-t-elle promis pour que tu lui prêtes ta voiture ?

- Une magnifique robe pour le bal de fin d'année !

Je ris car leurs placards débordaient de tant de robes plus belles les une que les autres que l'on pourrait rhabiller tout Forks avec.

- Edward, je vais te donner un conseil entre frères, me dit Emmett en rangeant la console, ne prends jamais femme !

Il éclata de rire, vite suivi par une tape derrière la tête donnée par sa femme. Je vis aussi Jazz pénétrer dans le salon avec une vingtaine de sacs.

- Écoute Emmett, Edward, et reste célibataire, me lança-t-il en montant pour ranger les achats d'Alice dans leur dressing.

- Je le suis depuis cent ans, je peux encore le rester un petit siècle, criai-je, amer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bon les enfants, j'ai une petite information à vous donner mais avant Alice, as-tu vu quelque chose que tu ne nous aurais pas dit ?

Je regardai ma sœur hocher négativement de la tête.

- Tu es sûre, même quelque chose qui ne te semble pas important.

- Non, je n'ai rien vu à part ce que je vois d'habitude.

- … je ne comprends pas, reprit Carlisle en se levant et en marchant devant la télévision.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jasper.

- Rien Jasper… sauf l'arrivée en ville depuis samedi matin de deux nouveaux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Alice.

- Quel âge ont-ils ? Interrogea Esmée.

- D'après le Docteur Terens*****, ils sont tous deux âgé de 16 ans. Leurs parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et ils sont venus dans la seule famille qu'il leur reste, chez Ben Carlson*****.

- Ils vont certainement venir au lycée, dis-je.

Et voilà deux flots de pensées à vivre au lycée en plus, me dis-je à moi-même.

*Moi aussi Edward je vais devoir sentir leurs émotions* pensa Jasper.

- Je me sens moins seul, répondis-je avec un petit sourire envers lui.

- Arrêtez de communiquer par pensées bon sang, s'énerva Emmett.

- Et comment doit-on réagir ? Demanda pour la première fois Rosalie.

- Faites comme d'habitude… les gens de Forks ont parlé sur nous à notre arrivée, il n'est pas impossible que ces deux jeunes hommes se posent des questions par rapport à nous. Surveillez-les au début pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous et quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett cria en se levant :

- Bon, c'n'est pas tout ça, mais je me verrais bien vider un ou deux ours !

- Bonne idée, lança Jasper en se levant lui aussi.

- Le premier qui en chope un a gagné, renchérit Emmett.

Jazz n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Emmett était déjà dehors. Je ris et avec mes sœurs, nous nous lançâmes à leur poursuite.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me demandais si Carlisle avait raison, car je n'avais pas entendu les nouveaux depuis notre arrivée et le cours de Mathématiques que je partageais avec Jazz allait commencer.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, le professeur arriva et commença sa leçon. Je pouvais très clairement entendre que la moitié des élèves voulaient rejoindre leur lit pour dormir plus longtemps et une fraction de seconde, j'eus la pensée que moi, je ne dormais jamais et cela me manquait souvent.

Pouvoir m'évader, ne plus entendre ces flots de pensées venant des gens autour de moi et rêver d'un monde où je serais encore humain. Mais cela m'était interdit.

Un bruit à la porte interrompit le prof qui s'arrêta et invita à entrer l'importun mais une chose était étrange, je n'entendais rien de la personne derrière cette porte.

- Jazz, je n'entends rien ! L'informai-je pour que seuls nous entende.

- T'es sûr ?

Je hochai la tête et fixai la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un garçon de taille moyenne, je dirais même 1m65 plus ou moins, les cheveux mal coiffés et une paire de lunettes des plus ridicules qui cachait des yeux couleur vert intense. L'autre garçon était vraiment étrange. D'une blondeur jamais vue et la couleur de ses yeux tout aussi rare, dans les tons gris. Il était un peu plus grand que le premier. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit au premier coup d'œil. Le blond regarda la classe comme si elle était remplie de… eh bien de gens insignifiants, voilà ce qui me passait par l'esprit.

- Edward, j'ai un problème, murmura Jazz.

- Quoi ?

- Je ressens beaucoup trop leurs émotions… beaucoup trop !

- Aahh, voilà enfin les deux nouveaux ! S'exclama le professeur. Alors, qui est Draco ?

- Moi !

La voix était froide, cassante et même si j'étais froid comme la mort, j'eus la sensation d'un frisson pour une des rares fois de ma vie.

- Je présume que vous êtes Harry ? Dit-il envers le garçon à lunettes.

- Oui.

Lui par contre, sa voix sonnait comme timide.

- Tu entends quelque chose ?

Cette question de Jasper me ramena à cette constatation : aucune pensée des deux ne me parvenait.

Avais-je un problème ?

Autant je voulais parfois ne plus pouvoir lire dans les pensées, autant ne plus pouvoir le faire était assez frustrant tout compte fait.

- Voulez-vous vous présenter ?

- Non !

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et le professeur rit de leur synchronisation. Il les invita à s'assoir sur le banc à notre gauche et quand Harry posa son regard sur moi, il devint blanc comme un linge.

Quand ils furent assis, je pus entendre leur petite discussion murmurée.

_- Draco… regarde un peu le gars sur ma droite !_

_- Pas envie Harry ! _

Vu le ton sur lequel Draco lui avait répondu et la manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom, ils ne devaient pas s'entendre très bien tous les deux.

_- Merlin Draco regarde ! _

Je vis du coin de l'œil le blond me regarder et il devint aussi pâle que son ami si c'était possible, vu son teint. Je me tendis et poussai Jazz du coude.

- J'ai remarqué aussi. Tu crois qu'ils savent pour nous ?

_- Par Salazar Harry, on dirait Cédric ! _

_- Oui… je me… Draco… je ne me sens pas bien je crois, dit Harry._

_- Pas mon problème ! _

**POV** **Jasper**

Bon sang ! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant les émotions. Même chez un nouveau-né.

- Que ressentent-ils ? Demanda Edward.

- Je ressens beaucoup de peur, de rage et de haine. Mais une certaine fatalité aussi émane du blond.

- Qui a le plus peur ?

- Le blond, quoique le brun a aussi eu une grande peur en te voyant. Tu as du succès !

…

- Ca va aller ? Demandai-je après quelques minutes, car je sentais une frustration venant de lui.

- Je n'entends rien ! Ce n'est pas normal Jazz ! J'ai un problème certainement.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas grave, regarde, moi je ressens bien leurs émotions.

_- Rappelle-moi de te tuer quand tu auras vaincu l'autre face-de-serpent, entendis-je dire Draco à Harry._

_- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai voulu venir avec toi ?_

_- Aucune idée Harry, mais tu aurais mieux fait de rester à Poudlard !_

_- J'aurais plutôt mieux fait de ne pas aller en retenue en juin dernier._

_- Petit veracrasse. Je vais te casser la gueule le balafré !_

_- Arrête, on n'est pas seuls ! On règlera ça chez Ben*****._

_- Et regarde-moi tous ces moldus… ils me donnent envie de vomir et puis ce banc tout crasseux… »_

Si je n'étais pas un vampire, je n'aurais jamais pu entendre leur dispute mais le fait était là : ils se disputaient vraiment. Leurs émotions ne détrompaient pas.

- C'est quoi ce langage ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

- Aucune idée. Nous devons avertir Carlisle au plus vite, me dit-il en prenant son portable et en écrivant un message.

Je retournai à l'écoute du cours et des deux nouveaux, mais plus le temps passait plus je ressentais du mépris. Une très forte haine même. Tellement forte que j'avais envie de frapper mon frère.

Je serrai les poings et me concentrai. Ce fut une vibration dans ma poche qui me sortit de cet état. J'avais reçu un message.

_$ Bébé, sortez de la classe et venez me rejoindre à la voiture. Alice $_

Avait-elle vu quelque chose ?

- Monsieur, dis-je.

- Oui Monsieur Cullen ?

- Edward et moi devons partir.

- Très bien. N'oubliez pas de passer par l'accueil en sortant.

- Pourquoi ? M'interrogea Edward discrètement.

- Tiens, lis !

**POV** **Harry**

******_Retour au présent - en octobre_******

Je remerciais Ben***** en cet instant pour ses cours de conduite car je roulais à tombeau ouvert vers la maison.

J'avais ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bébé, ou bien avec Draco, et tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié ce qui n'allait pas, je ne pouvais pas rester à faire les magasins.

Et ce pauvre Ben***** que j'avais abandonné lâchement au centre commercial sans même l'avertir de quoi que ce soit. Il devait être inquiet. Je m'excuserai quand j'irai le chercher. Mais là, je devais plutôt prier pour ne pas me faire prendre par la police car je n'avais pas de permis de conduire.

Qu'avait-il ?

Cette question me rongeait de l'intérieur et je serrais le volant de toutes mes forces. Je devais être attentif à la route pour ne blesser personne. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé tout seul ?

J'aurais dû le forcer à venir avec nous faire les magasins à Portangeles, nous aurions marché doucement et nous aurions fait des pauses. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Il était peut être tombé dans les escaliers, ou la télévision avait explosé ? S'était-il noyé dans son bain ? Ou était-ce un problème vis-à-vis du bébé ?

Ce fut avec joie que je coupai cours à mes questionnements quand je me stoppai devant la maison.

Mais toutes mes craintes refirent surface quand je vis ce gars qui me rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux. Que faisait-il là ?

- Que faites-vous là ? Draco va bien ? Demandai-je en sortant de la voiture en urgence.

Je ne le laissai même pas répondre et fonçai sur la porte qui était fermée à clé.

- Votre frère est chez nous, me dit-il.

- Comment ça ? Que fait-il là-bas ?

- Il a été attaqué.

Mon sang quitta mon visage et je lui sautai dessus pour avoir plus d'explications mais je ne m'attendis pas à foncer sur un mur de béton. J'en tombai sur les fesses et je relevai la tête pour me rendre compte que le mur en question était cet Edward.

- Pas le temps pour ça, dit-il pour lui seul certainement.

Je fus soulevé et je fus conscient qu'il m'avait mis sur son dos.

Pour quelle raison ?

Mais cette question resta aussi sans réponse car il s'enfonça à une vitesse inhumaine dans la forêt et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Il allait plus vite que mon éclair de feu et voir toutes ces branches et arbres défiler me donnaient envie de vomir. C'était même pire que la sensation de transplanage.

- Ferme tes yeux, cria-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et enfouis la tête contre son cou. Ce mec était aussi dur que du béton et pour en rajouter, il était froid comme de la glace. Des milliers de frissons prirent possession de mon corps et je resserrai mes jambes autour de lui. La seule chose qui était positive, si tant est qu'il pouvait y en avoir une, c'était cette odeur… sucrée.

Était-ce lui qui sentait aussi bon ?

**POV Jasper **

******Au présent******

_Je vais te nettoyer le visage… n'aie pas peur mon enfant, dit Esmée_

_- Il a peur de nous, dis-je tout bas pour que seul Esmée entende._

_Elle hocha la tête et fit encore plus attention à ne pas être trop brusque. Je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait d'être la plus douce possible. Un instant, j'eus envie de prendre sa place pour le toucher et sentir sa peau, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il perdait du sang et…_

_- Carlisle, pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de son sang ? Demandai-je choqué à cette constatation._

_- Je ne sais pas Jasper… je ne sais pas. Alice, tu ne vois toujours rien ma chérie ?_

_- Non… toujours rien ! _

La peur que Draco ressentait depuis le début s'évanouie soudainement et je le vis fermer ses yeux. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit venant de lui. Quand Esmée eut fini de nettoyer et soigner ses blessures au visage, je me tournai vers Carlisle.

- Je n'ai aucune réponse, me dit-il sachant que j'avais des dizaines de questions.

- Mais tu as bien vu ces hommes et ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Ce n'est pas humain, dis-je.

Je vis Alice et Esmée hocher la tête pour appuyer mes dires et Carlisle soupira.

- Je pense que ce jeune homme n'est pas tout à fait humain.

- Comment… enfin je veux dire…

- Son sang ne nous attire pas, nous ne sentons même pas leurs odeurs et vous nous avez souvent rapporté que lui ainsi que son frère parlaient bizarrement. Et bien que cela me paraisse insensé et impossible, à la vue de son ventre, je dirais qu'il attend un enfant.

Je ne pus garder mon sérieux face à cette révélation et ris à gorge déployée. Je ne riais pas souvent comme ça, mais cela était trop.

Pourtant, tout concordait. Leur langage des plus étranges, leur attitude envers les autres, ils étaient aussi reclus que nous, et le fait que ni Alice ni Edward ne puissent les atteindre avec leur pouvoir. Seul moi avais ce « privilège » et sincèrement je m'en serais passé.

De un, je ressentais beaucoup trop leurs émotions et cela était très inconfortable, mais en plus de ça, Draco me fascinait. Cette manière qu'il avait de paraître froid, distant, n'était qu'une façade et il était pratiquement toujours dépassé par son environnement. Il avait aussi la plupart du temps peur quand un autre élève l'approchait. Mais jamais on ne pouvait voir ses réelles émotions transparaître sur son visage et je pouvais dire sans conteste qu'il battait Rosalie dans cette dissimulation.

J'allais jusqu'à passer le temps de mes cours communs avec lui à analyser chaque émotion et voir comment il les cachait bien derrière ce visage arrogant et hautain. Je pensais même que si j'avais pu, je lui aurais foutu une bonne dizaine de gifles depuis longtemps.

Et puis j'avais aussi aimé ce changement de sentiment envers son frère. D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment son frère ? Ils avaient le même âge et je ne pensais pas qu'il fut possible d'avoir autant de différences entre faux jumeaux. Mais aucune information n'avait pu m'éclaircir sur ce point. Et le fait que leur haine la plus pure s'était transformée en une bonne entente, en à peine un mois, n'enlevait rien à ma fascination pour lui.

Je pouvais même déceler une certaine affection sans pour autant la définir. Ce n'était ni de l'amour fraternel, ni de l'amitié. Ce sentiment m'était tout à fait inconnu ce qui n'arrangeait rien cette sorte d'attirance envers lui. D'ailleurs, je me sentais assez mal à l'aise d'être ainsi fasciné par un humain, qui n'en était peut-être pas un me souffla une petite voix.

Ma famille ne savait même rien de mon attraction envers lui à part Edward qui était tout autant fasciné mais aussi très frustré par eux. Nous avions décidé sans se concerter réellement de ne pas informer le reste de la famille de peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Bon en fait, je devais avouer que pour ma part la raison était avant tout pour éviter qu'Emmett me rabâche les oreilles avec ça à la villa, voire même l'éternité, mais le fait était là. Ma fascination était à quelques centimètres de moi et cela me remplissait de joie.

- Edward vient de m'envoyer un sms, il dit qu'il n'y a personne chez eux.

Entendre ma femme parler me fit ressentir plus de honte.

Comment mes pensées pouvaient être plus accaparées par ce garçon que par elle ?

Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui la plupart du temps depuis son arrivée et une petite voix me soufflait de plus en plus souvent que mes pensées devraient être tournées vers elle et pas lui.

- Bien, je vais me rendre à l'hôpital pour emprunter le nécessaire à ma théorie pour l'enfant, dit Carlisle.

- Je vais rester près de lui au cas où il se réveillerait, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Je reste avec toi, ajouta ma femme.

Elle s'accroupit alors près du visage de Draco et lui passa un linge humide.

- Je vais aider Emmett et Rosalie, dit Esmée en rangeant la trousse de soins.

- Que va-t-on faire si la police recherche les corps ? Demandai-je à ma femme.

- Certainement quitter Forks.

- Et pour lui, dis-je en faisant un signe de tête envers le blessé.

- Je ne vois toujours rien en ce qui le concerne, ni même son frère.

Je ne dis plus rien et dans un sens, je remerciai les visions d'Alice car, sans elles, nous n'aurions pas vu la maison prendre feu sans raison apparente et il serait peut-être mort à présent. Et cette idée ne me plaisait pas du tout !

_[Petit rappel du prologue = Greyback ordonne aux autres Mangemorts de brûler et tuer les modus de la maison… chose qui alerte les Cullen par les visions d'Alice qui voit la maison brûler sans raison. Elle n'arrive pas à voir les sorciers comme pour les loups-garous de la Push]_

**POV** **Edward**

Je courais le plus vite possible et mon cerveau était en ébullition.

Que venais-je de faire ?

Je n'avais pas réfléchi pour une fois avant d'agir et là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour refaire marche arrière et lui proposer d'y aller en voiture en inventant que l'on m'avait déposé.

En plus, le sentir contre moi et cette chaleur émanant de lui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un humain et cela n'était pas à mon goût. Ce geste n'aurait dû être réservé qu'à la femme de ma vie et pas à cet humain qui me frustrait constamment depuis son arrivée avec l'autre snob.

D'ailleurs l'autre me mettait de plus en plus les nerfs à fleur de peau à regarder tout le monde de haut. Je n'aurais même pas dû être gentil avec lui plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne le méritait pas.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que s'était que cette attitude aristocratique ?

J'avais vécu dans les début 1900 et même à cette époque, les aristos n'étaient pas comme ça, enfin la plupart. Mais je devais avouer qu'Harry était plus gentil, aimable, même s'il ne parlait à personne.

Ce fut la vue de la villa qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne savais pas où toute cette histoire allait nous mener mais les ennuis pointaient à l'horizon.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous ****a ****quand même plu ! Je me devais de l'écrire pour bien montrer les différents états d'esprit. J'ai aussi raconté un bout du « **passé** ». Il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres avec ce genre de retour en arrière pour expliquer un peu plus en détail ce que font nos deux sorciers à Forks, puis, ce sera que du temporel continu.**

**Je tiens aussi à prévenir que je vais écrire cette fiction sans précipiter nos petits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Donc si vous vous attendez à un lemon au chapitre 4 ou un truc dans le genre, il faudra patienter.**

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**(^-^)**

_Chapitre 1 republié corrigé le 18 août 2012_


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Harry**

******_Le présent - mois d'octobre_******

A peine m'avait-il déposé au sol devant une immense maison que je rendis mon repas. Ma gorge me brûlait et mon estomac était en bouillie. Et pour rajouter à ça, j'avais froid d'être resté contre lui… même si peu de temps.

- Je m'excuse… tu veux de l'eau ?

Je me redressai un peu et regardai attentivement cet Edward. Il me faisait vraiment penser à ce pauvre Cédric… et pas les bons moments, car il avait le teint d'un mort. D'ailleurs, il était vraiment très froid, même trop. Et puis sa peau était aussi dure que du marbre, je pouvais encore me souvenir de la douleur que j'avais ressentie de lui avoir foncé dessus.

- Alors, tu veux de l'eau ?

Je secouai la tête et crachai le reste de salive que j'avais en bouche. Ma nausée avait été rapide et j'en étais heureux. Dire que Draco subissait ça tous les matins depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Je viens de vous demander ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes froid comme la mort, dur comme du roc… d'ailleurs, une chose me vient à l'esprit en rajoutant votre rapidité, énonçai-je la voix froide en faisant un geste vers la poche de droite sur le côté, faite exprès pour contenir ma baguette.

Je pus voir sur son visage une drôle de lueur mais il reprit bien vite un visage impassible avant de me dire en vrillant son regard dans le mien :

- Et que penses-tu ?

- Vampire, répondis-je froidement en sortant ma baguette et en la pointant sur lui.

- Où est Draco ? Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je après qu'il n'eut pas bougé d'un cil, toujours le regard ancré au mien.

- Suis-moi !

Il commença à marcher et je le suivis, gardant un œil affûté comme je le pouvais sur le moindre de ses mouvements.

Que faisait un vampire dans cette petite ville ?

Draco allait-il bien ?

L'avait-il vidé de son sang ?

Je serrai ma baguette avec plus de force, sentant des tremblements dus à la peur de les avoir perdus.

- Il est à l'étage, me dit mon guide.

Nous prîmes un escalier à révolution que me fit penser à celui qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'étage supérieur, il s'engouffra dans une pièce et j'accélérai le pas, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue, même si je savais inconsciemment qu'il pouvait tout à coup arriver dans mon dos et me vider de mon sang. Quand je fus arrivé au bout du couloir, je vis ce qui me choqua, tout en me sentant bizarre à l'intérieur.

Je vis Draco, torse nu, dévoilant son ventre, se faire échographier par un blond qui fixait un écran… petit écran où je pouvais voir une toute petite tache noire entourée de blanc.

- Harry… tu es enfin là, me dit tout naturellement mon ami.

-…

- Viens... regarde, c'est le bébé, me dit-il tout sourire en recommençant à fixer lui aussi l'écran.

Il agissait comme si aucuns vampires assoiffés de sang n'étaient ici, dans cette chambre. Mais bien vite, je me traitai d'abruti car chaque jour depuis un mois nous côtoyons ces dits vampires et aucun meurtre n'avaient été commis à ma connaissance. Ce n'était peut-être pas des vampires après tout, me dis-je en marchant vers lui, toujours ma baguette en main.

**POV Draco**

******_Un peu __plus tôt_******

Je me réveillais (réveillai), avec cette sensation de quitter un pur cauchemar avant de me rendre compte, en voyant ce qui m'entourait, que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité.

- Esmée… il est réveillé !

Je portai immédiatement la main à ma tête et me redressai. J'avais un horrible mal de tête et les muscles de mon corps étaient vraiment douloureux. Mais je devais avouer qu'après avoir reçu autant de Doloris, je devais être content.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés, et tombai directement sur un blond… le même blond qui m'observait au lycée, car j'étais peut-être un petit arrogant, mais je voyais quand une personne s'intéressait à moi, et ce blond ainsi qu'un autre gars qui ne connaissait pas non plus le mot peigne comme le nid de corneille qui me servait de frère, nous observaient bien trop Harry et moi. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, l'un s'appelait Edward ou Edwin… et l'autre Jasper ou Gasper… peu importait après tout.

Quand tous les éléments me revinrent en tête, je me souvins avoir découvert leur nature.

Nous avaient-ils reconnu ?

Était-ce eux qui avaient contacté le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour nous tuer ?

Mais cette idée était vraiment saugrenue car ne venaient-ils pas de me sauver en tuant des Mangemorts proches du Lord ?

Et puis, nous n'avions senti aucune aura magique Harry et moi… ils devaient appartenir à une branche de vampires moldus. Nous avions appris au cours de Lupin en troisième année que les vampires sorciers et moldus existaient, mais qu'ils étaient différents sur certains critères. Les races sorcières pouvaient se nourrir comme nous ou en buvant du sang, mais le plus important, ils pouvaient prendre un calice. Les vampires moldus, eux, ne pouvaient se nourrir que de sang et ne prenaient pas de calice.

- As-tu mal quelque part ? Entendis-je venir de ma gauche.

Question qui me sortit définitivement de mes pensées un peu trop profondes dans une maison remplie de vampires, me dis-je.

Je tournai le visage dans la direction de la personne qui avait parlé et je tombai sur un deuxième blond qui portait une caisse.

- Heu… j'ai mal partout, dis-je en me disant que cet homme ressemblait à un Malfoy… sauf qu'à première vue, il paraissait plus chaleureux.

- Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Forks.

- Hum, bonjour Docteur, murmurai-je en me redressant.

- Nous vous avons trouvé dans notre jardin… il semblerait que vous aviez été attaqué, dit-il en déposant le carton sur une coiffeuse.

- Oui… et je suis heureux d'être tombé sur des vampires pour me sauver la vie, dis-je en regardant attentivement son visage où je pus déceler un peu de panique. D'ailleurs comment un vampire peut-il pratiquer la médecine ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? Demanda une voix très belle.

Je cherchais des yeux à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix, mais je ne trouvais pas.

- Ce que veut demander Jasper, mon fils, c'est comment as-tu pu deviner notre nature ? Ajouta le docteur en déballant le carton où je pus voir un écran.

- J'avais un vampire dans la famille… il y a des dizaines de générations et puis, en troisième année, nous avons étudié les vampires. Vous êtes les premiers de la branche moldue que je croise, répondis-je en me redressant et m'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

- Tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… mais cela a-t-il de l'importance ?

- Oui cela en a, dit une voix froide et glaciale très féminine. Nous avons tué trois hommes pour toi, mettant ainsi notre famille en danger alors, oui, cela a de l'importance !

- Rosalie, ma chérie, calme-toi, la réprimanda une jeune femme charmante au premier abord.

- Néanmoins, je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Rosie, lança un petit bout de femme qui était près du blond à la belle voix… celui qui se nommait Jasper, je crois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? Demanda le dénommé Jasper près de moi.

- Un moldu ou une moldue est une personne née sans pouvoir magique, l'informai-je sans réfléchir.

- Alors, cela veut dire que tu as des pouvoirs magiques ? Questionna le docteur.

Je soufflai et me dis à moi-même que je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant. Mais je n'étais pas idiot… dans le monde des moldus, les créatures ne devaient pas se faire connaitre, ce qui faisait que dans un sens je pouvais leur dire que j'étais un sorcier… cela ne s'ébruiterait pas.

- Je suis ce que l'on appelle un sorcier… et je vivais dans un monde rempli de magie, un monde qui vous est inaccessible. Les moldus ignorent notre existence comme ils ignorent la vôtre.

- Qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Forks toi et ton frère ?

- Comme le dit les rumeurs… nos parents sont morts et…

- Arrête de mentir, je peux le sentir !

Je regardai une fois de plus Jasper et sa phrase sonna en moi telle une sentence. Ce gars pouvait sentir mes émotions… toutes mes émotions !

Bon sang, comment ma vie avait-elle pu devenir aussi malchanceuse ?

- Très bien, dis-je en commençant à leur raconter comment les aléas de la vie m'avaient porté jusqu'ici.

**POV Harry**

******_Petit retour dans le passé de quatre mois - A la mi-juin_******

Le frapper m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais quand je pus voir une fiole trop proche du bord de l'étagère vibrer due au fait que cet idiot avait heurté le bois du meuble avec son dos, je vis la peur au ventre, comme au ralenti, cette même fiole tomber et se briser à terre.

J'étais un homme mort. La chauve souris des cachots n'allait pas rester sans rien dire. Il détestait quand une de ses précieuses fioles étaient cassées.

- Content de toi Potter ?! Ramasse maintenant, avant que Severus ne revienne.

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien et son regard dur me donnait de nouveau envie de le frapper. Ce petit moins que rien avait osé lever sa main sur moi et maintenant il osait me donner des ordres ?

- Tu ramasses avec moi Malfoy, dis-je en m'accroupissant pour rassembler les morceaux de verre.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Si tu ne m'aides pas, ton autre joue sera gonflée, expliquai-je la voix remplie de colère.

Après avoir entendu un gémissement, certainement dû au fait qu'il doive se servir de ses mains, il s'accroupit et m'aida.

J'essayai d'être le plus délicat possible, mais cela ne suffit pas, car je me coupai le doigt avec un petit bout de verre. Inconscient de mon geste, je portai le doigt où perlait une minuscule goutte de sang à ma bouche, le suçant pour stopper ainsi le saignement.

**POV Draco**

Je faisais semblant de ramasser tout en pestant mentalement contre mon manque de courage. Mais le voir après ma gifle m'avait fait assez peur pour ne pas retenter, ce soir, de le mettre en colère.

Et puis, je devais aussi avouer que même si Severus était mon parrain, j'allais sentir passer sa colère à cause de sa potion gaspillée. Si seulement nous avions nos baguettes, j'aurais pu arranger ça en deux mouvements de poignet.

La seule chose que je voyais, était ce sol trop sombre, trop froid, mais très propre, mis à part cette substance visqueuse bleuâtre.

Un gémissement très bestial me sortit de ma contemplation et je redressai la tête immédiatement. Et mon souffle cessa. Je me noyais dans un regard noir, complètement noir. Plus aucune trace du blanc ou du vert de ses yeux n'étaient présent. Je ne voyais que du noir.

Un second gémissement me parvint et mon cerveau se reconnecta.

Qu'avait fait ce stupide Griffondor pour être comme ça ?

Puis une chose attira mon attention et je vis un doigt dans sa bouche. Il le suçait de manière osée même. Des frissons de dégoût me traversèrent et je remontai mon regard de nouveau vers ses yeux. Sans le vouloir, je voyageai du sol à sa bouche en passant par son regard noir et petit à petit, tout se mit en place.

Cet imbécile s'était certainement coupé et avait mis son doigt couvert de potion en bouche.

_GGGRRRRRrrrrrrr_

Mes poings se crispèrent car je n'étais pas inculte. La noirceur de ses yeux, la façon dont il suçait son doigt et ses gémissements ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose.

Il s'était transformé pour une durée indéterminée en incube ou succube. J'espérais une seconde que ce soit le deuxième et pas le premier, mais mes espoirs partirent en fumée quand il me sauta dessus en poussant un cri rauque.

Sous la force de son assaut, j'en tombai à la renverse et commençai à me débattre. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe, mais l'effet de la potion était vraiment efficace. Potter avait une force vraiment plus développée et le fait qu'il me morde le cou en cet instant tout en débouclant la ceinture de mon pantalon me rendait vraiment nerveux et apeuré. Je me débattis encore plus, en agitant mes jambes et mes bras. Bras qu'il plaqua au-dessus de ma tête.

Son regard si différent me donna envie d'hurler, mais sa bouche fut sur la mienne. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens possibles pour me défaire de sa prise et bientôt, après un coup très bien placé dans ses parties plus que prêtes vu la dureté, je pus me glisser sur le côté. Seulement, je sentis quelque chose de glacée sur mon poignet. Tout en me relevant, je pouvais entendre l'incube geindre de douleur, car c'était ce qu'il était, Potter n'était plus là dans cette salle avec moi et pour un peu j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne me sauver.

Quand je fus remis sur pied, je jetai un regard rapide à mon état et examinai un peu plus mon poignet. Je pouvais voir avec désarroi que c'était le liquide de la potion renversée. Je me mis à frotter ma peau contre le tissu de ma chemise tout en parcourant la salle pour sortir.

**Fin POV**

_Quand Draco atteignit la porte, il se figea, son corps étant parcouru de frissons. Au moment où il se retourna et que son désir de quitter la pièce s'estompa, on put observer que ses yeux étaient d'un blanc irréel… sans aucune autre nuance. Le beau gris mercure de ses yeux avait disparu, et le voir avec ces yeux-là, le rendait encore plus éblouissant._

_La pâleur de sa peau, la blondeur de ses cheveux et la pureté de ses yeux le rendait angélique. Mais sous cette apparence se cachait en réalité un splendide succube, conséquence de la potion qui au seul contact de son épiderme, pas comme sa Némésis qui avait mis en contact la potion avec son propre sang se transformant en un vigoureux incube, l'avait transformé en cette créature démoniaque._

_Deux grognements emplirent la pièce et ce fut le choc. Les deux s'étaient rencontrés en plein milieu de la salle de classe de potions et le blond s'était mis à quatre pattes, défaisant prestement son pantalon et son boxer tandis qu'un brun sortait déjà un sexe des plus durs dans l'attente de pouvoir combler son besoin de posséder._

_- Viens, fut la seule chose que le blond put dire quand il eut fini sa tâche de se dévêtir des tissus recouvrant son antre prêt à recevoir._

_Et Merlin qu'il voulait recevoir en lui en cet instant._

_Harry eut un sourire carnassier et vint lécher sans réticence l'anus déjà passablement lubrifié naturellement par la créature démoniaque. Il pénétra son succube de sa langue rugueuse tout en se masturbant rapidement._

_Le blond gémissait et bougeait du bassin assez brusquement pour recevoir toujours plus loin ce muscle si chaud en lui. Ses mains blanchissaient au contact des dalles froides qui recouvraient le sol de la classe, tellement il les appuyait encore plus dessus. Et ses yeux, ses yeux d'une blancheur pure brillaient encore plus._

_Un cri, un seul, sortit de la bouche du brun quand il enfonça son sexe érigé entièrement d'un coup de rein brutal dans le blond qui ne laissa aucun répit à l'incube. Il bougea pour faire sortir la quasi-totalité du sexe en lui et le fit revenir encore plus brutalement._

_Le reste ne fut que déhanchements, pénétrations violentes et bestiales, gémissements et cris de plaisir. Un feulement sortit du blond lorsque sa semence tapissa le sol et qu'il sentit en lui celle de celui qui lui procurait autant de bien, mais rien ne s'arrêta. Ils n'étaient pas prêts tous les deux de s'arrêter. Les deux démons atteignirent un orgasme fulgurant qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur besoin de continuer. Le brun était pris de spasmes et continuait à infliger au blond des coups de reins rapides, profonds et violents._

_Le blond mordait sa lèvre et passait sa langue dessus pour en récolter le sang, comme si ce dernier était un aphrodisiaque._

_Quand les deux amants du moment atteignirent leur seconde jouissance, le blond s'enleva et se releva, laissant couler entre ses cuisses le fruit du brun et sauta sur ce dernier qu'il enfourna en lui. Il mena la danse et cela était encore mieux. Le brun remontait son bassin de plus en plus vite, faisait s'entrechoquer leurs peaux. Le blond rentrait ses doigts dans les épaules du brun et ce dernier mordait le cou de l'autre. Leurs gémissements ne cessaient plus et, de plus en plus, les bruits faisaient penser à un accouplement de bêtes féroces._

_La troisième éjaculation arriva et cela sonna la fin de leur existence… tandis que le blond était totalement appuyé sur le brun, ne cessant ses déhanchements pendant qu'ils atteignaient une fois de plus un orgasme fulgurant, le brun, qui avait sa tête dans son cou, revenait peu à peu à lui. _

_La couleur noire de ses yeux laissa la place au vert. Un dernier frisson, un battement de cil et Harry Potter était là, assis à même le sol, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait tout en se souvenant de tout. Il secoua la tête et ce fut l'arrêt des déhanchements de la personne assise à califourchon sur lui qui le ramena à la réalité._

**POV Draco**

Mon regard était braqué sur le pied d'une table et petit à petit, ma vue se brouilla. J'avais conscience que quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas était en moi, et que ma position n'était pas naturelle. Et cela en fut trop pour moi. Je serrai la mâchoire pour étouffer un sanglot.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, pas maintenant.

- Mal… Malfoy…

Voulant lui montrer que j'étais revenu comme lui, j'appliquai une pression sur ses épaules sans vouloir bouger encore. Si je bougeais, j'allais le sentir se mouvoir en moi et ça, je n'étais pas prêt !

- C'est un cauchemar, hein ?

Je me mis à trembler, sa voix était remplie de sanglots étouffés comme l'aurait été la mienne.

Non, cela n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la dure réalité. Et plus le temps passait et plus je voyais tout… ou plutôt revoyais. Comme si j'avais été un simple spectateur.

**POV Harry**

******_Retour au présent - mois d'octobre_******

_Il agissait comme si aucuns vampires assoiffés de sang n'étaient ici, dans cette chambre. Mais bien vite, je me traitai d'abruti car chaque jour depuis un mois nous côtoyons ces dits vampires et aucun meurtre n'avaient été commis. Ce n'était peut-être pas des vampires après tout, me dis-je en marchant vers Draco, toujours ma baguette en main._

- Serait-il possible que ton « frère » baisse son truc en bois, dit un grand brun baraqué, aussi baraqué que l'était Greyback.

Un frisson me parcourut comme à chaque fois que mon regard croisait son corps. Et étant au lycée tous les deux, je le voyais souvent, bien malgré moi. Je ne pouvais occulter de ma tête sa ressemblance légère avec cet homme placardé sur toutes ces affiches de recherche, et de penser à ce qu'il avait fait pour y être. Pauvres enfants, pensai-je en sentant une petite vague de tristesse à l'idée de tous ces enfants tués par cet être infâme.

- Harry tu peux baisser ta baguette, me lança Draco tout en me tendant la main.

Sans vraiment l'écouter, je parcourus le reste du chemin pour arriver près de lui.

- Je te présente la famille Cullen, des vampires végétariens ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

- Végétariens… les vampires végétariens existent ? Demandai-je en perdant mon regard sur l'écran.

**POV Jasper**

J'avais été fasciné encore plus à entendre son histoire. Sa réelle condition, celle de sorcier, et tout le chemin parcouru avant d'atterrir ici.

La seule chose qui me mettait en rogne sans même comprendre était que sur le coup, j'avais voulu vider de son sang ce garçon qui était encore à l'instant pour moi le frère de Draco. Et qui n'était autre le second père de l'enfant.

Et parlons-en de cet enfant !

Comment un homme pouvait en attendre un ?

Certes, la magie expliquait peut-être beaucoup de choses mais bon, j'avais plus de cent soixante ans et jamais je n'avais entendu parler de la magie et des autres créatures telles que ces incubes ou succubes, autre que dans les légendes. Je ne connaissais que les vampires et les loups-garous. Et cela me suffisait amplement !

Mais là, je bouillais encore plus car il était là, près de lui à s'extasier devant un écran et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier sa place sans en connaitre la raison.

Étais-je jaloux de leur enfant ?

Était-ce mon subconscient qui me faisait comprendre que j'aurais aimé être père ?

Je ne pouvais pas cacher que pendant mon service militaire, j'avais vaguement pensé à fonder une famille quand nous aurions gagné mais tout était parti en fumée au moment de ma rencontre avec Maria et les autres.

Je secouai la tête et revins au moment présent. Je pus remarquer qu'Harry avait baissé sa baguette.

**POV Harry**

Après quelques minutes, j'avais décidé d'écouter mon ami et j'avais baissé ma baguette. Je regardai avec une grande fascination cette tache noire sur l'écran et écoutai ce docteur nous expliquer que c'était notre enfant. Il avait dit « notre » alors je présumais que Draco avait raconté notre histoire.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que cette retenue aurait changé ma vie, mais elle l'avait fait. Je pouvais encore revoir en image ce que nous avions fait et encore maintenant, cela me dégoûtait, mais nous avions créé la vie grâce à cette potion.

Et quelle potion !

Nous aurions pu tomber sur un philtre d'amour et autre chose, mais là encore, j'avais dû faire les choses en grand. Me transformer en incube, créature démoniaque, j'avais fait fort. Mais au moins, je n'avais pas été le succube. M'imaginer me faire prendre par Draco me donnait encore envie de vomir tripes et boyaux comme cette nuit-là.

Je me souvenais encore de comment j'avais enfin pris le courage de soulever le corps de Draco avec mes maigres forces et de m'être rhabillé. Il en avait fait de même et tout cela avait été fait dans un silence pesant, asphyxiant même. Nous n'avions rien dit et comme des automates, nous avions quitté la salle de cours sans un regard en arrière et sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à Snape.

**POV Draco**

******_Retour en arrière de 3 mois - Fin juillet_******

J'étais dans le petit salon « blanc » et je lisais un énième livre sur la magie noire. Ma mère et ma tante ne me laissant que peu de répit. J'avais tout de même pu terminer mes devoirs de vacances.

Mais malgré tout ça, mon obligation à devenir Mangemort aux prochaines fêtes de fin d'années, je me sentais étrangement heureux. Je ressentais cette petite chaleur qui ne me quittait plus et j'étais bien, car depuis que tante Bellatrix vivait au manoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que je ne voyais presque jamais, un froid immense s'était installé dans chaque pièce.

« POP »

- Maître Draco, Maîtresse Narcissa m'a envoyée vous dire que le repas était servi et qu'elle vous attend, Maître Draco.

- Tu peux disposer ! Dis-je froidement.

Un elfe restait un elfe après tout.

Je refermai mon livre plus gros que l'histoire de Poudlard version longue, non sans oublier de marquer magiquement la page. Je quittai ensuite cette environnement blanc baigné sous la lumière du soleil prêt à se coucher, et me dirigeai vers la petite salle à manger, petite elle ne l'était que de nom d'ailleurs.

Je parcourus un bon nombre de couloirs où mes ancêtres me firent un signe de tête. Seul celui de Gloriana Falatia Malfoy*****, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière, et des poussières, grand-tante me stoppa dans mes mouvements.

- Que voyons-nous là !

- Bonsoir chère tante, dis-je le plus poliment possible tout en espérant de tout mon cœur pouvoir aller manger.

- Alors, ce cher Finéasse***** ne fut pas le seul traître à la famille, me dit-elle en replaçant ses lunettes dorées sur son nez.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Mais si mon petit… tu n'es plus un Sang pur, voilà tout !

Je la dévisageai comme si elle était la réincarnation de Merlin et secouai la tête.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, je repris le chemin tout en lançant délicatement un sort de silence vers le tableau. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'elle dise à tout le monde ce mensonge des plus évidents.

Quand j'atteignis les doubles portes en bois massif ornées de gravures dignes de Salazar lui-même, je les ouvris avec toute la grâce d'un Malfoy et marchai d'un pas assuré, évitant de jeter un œil au Mage Noir et à ma tante en laissant mon regard ancré sur ma mère. Je m'assis à la place d'honneur car à l'inverse de ce que j'avais pensé, Le Lord noir ne se l'était pas appropriée.

Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise dans la même pièce qu'eux, mais en bon Malfoy, je n'en montrai rien et comme depuis quelques jours, je ne pus m'empêcher de manger deux fois plus que d'habitude. La nourriture prenait un autre sens, un autre goût et comme jamais avant, je prenais plaisir à manger.

Quelquefois, je me faisais penser à un pathétique Griffondor mais bien vite, ces pensées partaient. J'avais tout simplement plus faim, voilà tout.

J'étais toujours fier de manger au manoir car rares étaient ceux qui avaient un service en argenterie aussi beau que le nôtre. Les gravures diverses et variées bougeaient au gré de leurs envies et cela égaillait le repas et c'était très bien, car comme tout bon Sang Pur, chaque repas se passait dans un silence religieux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais dans ma chambre et je ne cessais pas de trembler. Mon regard était perdu sur ma moquette et je ne pouvais empêcher les images de revenir.

Je savais ce que les Mangemorts faisaient subir à leurs prisonniers, mais le voir de mes yeux avait été très dur. J'avais tant eu envie de me placer devant cette famille de moldus. Mais je n'avais rien fait et j'avais regardé, comme me l'avait ordonné ma tante. Ce père se faire torturer à coup de doloris puis recevoir un Avada Kedavra, ensuite j'avais vu la mère se faire violer durement par Dolohov. Mais le pire avait était les deux enfants, âgés entre trois et sept ans. Ils avaient été laissés aux soins de Greyback, le loup-garou sanguinaire, et j'avais vu de mes yeux encore innocents ces deux petits êtres pleurant leurs parents se faire mutiler, écarteler et dévorer vivants, ni plus ni moins.

A peine rentré dans ma chambre, j'avais vomi tout ce que j'avais avalé lors du repas. Seule une potion contre la nausée avait fait cesser mes tourments gastriques.

- Draco, j'aimerais que demain tu m'accompagnes au Chemin de Traverse, me dit ma mère comme si une demi-heure avant, aucune famille n'avait perdu la vie dans son salon rouge.

Comme le sang, pensai-je en me laissant tomber sur mes oreillers.

**POV Harry**

******_Au même moment_******

Je frottais aussi durement que je le pouvais, comme si cela effaçait tout, mais j'avais beau astiquer le sol, rien ne changeait.

- Quand tu auras fini les escaliers, tu nettoieras les cuivres du salon, me dit ma tante, d'un ton autoritaire.

- Très bien, répondis-je en mouillant le torchon et en recommençant ma tâche de laver les escaliers.

Petit à petit, je pouvais sentir de l'eau couler le long de mes joues et je reniflais le plus discrètement possible.

Il était beau le survivant, à laver le sol tel un elfe de maison, perdant toutes les personnes qu'il aimait une par une. J'avais même de plus en plus peur de perdre Ron, Hermione ou même un Weasley.

Qui allait mourir par ma faute après Sirius ?

Car c'était cela ! Il était mort parce que je m'étais fait avoir par les fausses visions de Voldemort. Il était maintenant avec mes parents parce que je n'avais pas écouté. Et je m'en voulais !

Je prenais ma vie comme une punition contre mon existence. Mes parents étaient morts pour me sauver, et bien d'autres les avaient suivis. Je méritais ma misérable vie, je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Je ne pouvais même pas en vouloir au sort pour ce qui s'était passé lors de ma dernière retenue avec Malfoy… j'en étais dégoûté, il m'avait fallu bien trois à quatre jours pour ne plus être malade rien qu'aux souvenirs qui m'assaillaient dès que je fermais les yeux, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais me dire que je ne le méritais pas. C'était si peu comparé à tout ce que je méritais.

Je fus surpris de me retrouver tout en bas des marches et ce fut après avoir essuyé la dernière que je pris la direction du salon tel un zombie pour nettoyer les cuivres, travail pas évident et très dur, dû au poids de chaque pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

******_A la mi-août_******

Je regardais Ron et les jumeaux jouer au Quiditch. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon besoin d'être seul, de m'isoler pour oublier.

Simplement oublier.

Je fermai les yeux et comme à chaque fois, je revoyais mon parrain passer à travers ce voile. Je le voyais mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Je revoyais Remus me retenir…

- Harry, mon chéri, veux-tu des petits gâteaux ? Demanda Molly.

- Non, merci, murmurai-je doucement.

- Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas ! Me dit-elle en retournant à l'intérieur du Terrier.

Je repris la contemplation du ciel où mes amis se disputaient un match et je soufflai de lassitude. Je ne méritais plus de m'amuser et si je réfléchissais bien, je ne méritais pas l'amour de mes deux meilleurs amis et dès la rentrée, je mettrais de la distance entre nous, sans oublier Ginny qui était des plus ambiguës dès que je rentrais dans une pièce.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais avec tristesse le Terrier prendre feu, impuissant. Je serrai la main de Ginny et ma résolution prenait encore plus d'importance. Mon amie avait failli être tuée par les Mangemorts.

Et maintenant ça : le Terrier, foyer des Weasley, prenait feu. Ils venaient de tout perdre, le peu qu'ils avaient…

- Je suis heureuse que personne ne soit blessé, dit Molly la voix triste.

- J'y crois pas, entendis-je tout bas, venant de mon meilleur ami.

Je jetais un coup à Remus et Tonks qui étaient là, et je voyais qu'eux aussi étaient tristes. Nous avions eu de la chance, Ginny et moi, que ces deux derniers soient là, car sinon les Mangemorts seraient en train de rapporter leur victoire à leur Maître.

- Venez les enfants, nous allons au quartier général, dit Monsieur Weasley la voix aussi émue.

C'était décidé, une fois à Poudlard, j'allais mettre fin à mes relations avec tout le monde. Comme ça, personne ne subirait plus rien pour moi !

**POV Draco**

******_Retour au présent – en octobre_******

Nous étions passés dans le salon des Cullen et je devais avouer qu'il était très beau, me rappelant un peu que moi aussi, avant, je vivais dans le luxe.

- Comment allez-vous contacter votre directeur ? Demanda le docteur.

- Nous avons mis au point un système de miroir à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, répondit Harry.

- Essayez encore de nous dire votre vrai nom de famille ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Emmett.

- Je m'appelle Draco Lucius _Draco_, dis-je.

- Et moi je m'appelle Harry James_ Harry._

_- _Mais comment être sûrs que vous ne nous menez pas en bateau ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Je te le confirme Emmett, ils ne nous mentent pas, répondit le vampire blond qui avait cette si belle voix.

Elle était veloutée, douce mais virile… un régal à entendre.

- Alice vient de m'envoyer un message, Ben* et elle sont dans la voiture… ils seront là dans une bonne grosse demi-heure.

- Très bien, dit le docteur. Edward, pourrais-tu accompagner Harry chez lui pour qu'il prenne ce dont ils ont besoin ?

**POV Edward**

Tout partait de travers !

D'abord leur histoire qui était vraiment des plus incroyables, ensuite, le fait que le blond, qui pétait plus haut que son cul, soit enceint et que toute la famille, même Rosalie, soit en admiration sur le fait que tout allait bien, qu'il allait venir vivre ici avec l'autre qui me regardait comme si j'étais la réincarnation de je ne savais même pas qui !

Et là, mon propre père me demandait si je voulais bien amener Harry à leur maison pour qu'il prenne ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre ici quelque temps, voire le temps qu'ils vivraient loin de leur monde ?!

Je voulais tout simplement lui dire non, N-O-N !

*Edward, s'il te plait !* pensa mon père en me regardant tendrement.

Je le fusillai du regard, mais secouai la tête, vaincu.

- Sois dehors dans deux minutes, dis-je à l'attention du brun.

- Attends, on ne va tout de même pas partir comme on est venus, hein ? Demanda-t-il tout blanc.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai été obligé de prêter ma voiture à Alice pour aller chercher Ben***** !

- Prends ma jeep Eddy ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je grognai pour que seule ma famille entende et me dirigeai la mort dans l'âme vers le garage.

Je pus entendre les deux sorciers discuter de ce qu'Harry devait prendre chez eux. Et cela me confortait dans l'idée que Draco était vraiment un être égoïste et imbu de lui-même !

Pourquoi demander à son ami de rapporter la quasi-totalité de sa garde-robe alors qu'il était obligé de rester à la villa tant que leur fameux Dumbledore ou quoi que ce soit ne vienne pour remettre en place le sort que les trois hommes que nous avions tués avaient enlevé ?

Son ami ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, par peur de se faire repérer par leur Ministère. Comme quoi, leur monde était identique au notre : ils avaient des lois, une police pour diriger la population et un gouvernement pour contrôler le tout. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était comment les vampires et autres n'avaient pas encore pris le pouvoir vu leur force physique supérieure aux simples sorciers.

- Voilà, on peut y aller ! S'exclama un peu trop joyeusement cet Harry qui me frustra encore plus, ne pouvant toujours lire ses pensées.

**POV Jasper**

Je pouvais sentir les émotions de mon frère Edward et je ne le comprenais pas. Moi j'étais heureux que les deux humains viennent vivre ici pour plus de sécurité. Ils étaient d'ailleurs chez nous depuis deux bonnes heures que leurs émotions prenaient le pas sur celle de ma famille et je devais avouer que ne plus ressentir une soif continuelle était vraiment apaisant.

C'était d'ailleurs une des premières choses que j'avais remarquées quand je m'étais mis à prendre part à leur discussion avec le reste de la famille. Ce n'était pas ma soif que je ressentais depuis mon début dans le végétarisme, mais celle de tous les membres de notre clan. Le fameux clan Cullen qui venait pour une durée indéterminé de s'agrandir de deux membres, dont un qui me fascinait plus que de raison. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui et pas le petit brun ?

Je me sentais mal par rapport à mon petit lutin, mais comme je me le répétais, être fasciné ne voulait pas dire tromper sa femme. Et ça, jamais cela n'arriverait ! Je l'aimais trop pour ça.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse à manger ? Demanda Esmée à Draco.

- Oh… ce serait avec plaisir, mais ne le prenez pas mal… vous savez cuisiner ?

- Un peu, lui dit-elle.

Je pouvais sentir la fierté qui émanait d'elle et si elle avait été humaine, ses joues seraient devenues rouges.

- Dites-moi Draco, qui suit votre grossesse des plus inédites ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Eh bien, personne pour le moment, mais l'infirmière de notre école, Madame Pomfresh, devrait venir m'ausculter pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de venir avant, de peur d'être suivie ou surveillée par le Ministère ou les Mangemorts.

- Puis-je suivre à titre de recherche votre grossesse ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Carlisle.

- Si cela me permet de voir encore le bébé sur l'écran, alors oui ! Répondit Draco avec un énorme sourire.

On disait toujours de nous les vampires que nous pouvions éblouir par un seul sourire… eh bien ce sorcier avait aussi ce pouvoir !

**POV Rosalie**

J'étais monté dans ma chambre dès qu'Esmée avait proposé à ce blond arrogant de lui préparer un diner.

La vie était vraiment injuste !

Moi qui désirais tant avoir un bébé, un enfant à moi, je m'en retrouvais privée pour l'éternité alors que ce garçon qui ne le méritait absolument pas allez devenir père !

Mais j'avais là une chance inespérée de devenir mère par procuration. Si les deux sorciers vivaient avec nous un petit temps, j'allais pouvoir vivre par l'intermédiaire du blond les affres d'une grossesse et peut-être même qu'il accepterait que je touche son ventre de temps en temps.

- A quoi tu penses mon bébé en sucre ? Demanda mon mari en venant m'enlacer par derrière.

- Au bébé, répondis-je sans mentir…

Il ne me répondit rien mais deux secondes plus tard, j'étais nue dans notre lit, lui me faisant l'amour.

**POV Harry**

Quand il démarra, je laissai un souffle sortir de ma bouche. Je me sentais mal près de lui, il me rappelait vraiment trop ce pauvre Cédric qui était mort par ma faute.

Pour éviter de trop y penser, je déposai la tête contre la vitre et regardai défiler les arbres.

Il y avait un côté positif quand même, je n'étais pas sur son dos dur et froid en ce moment mais bien au chaud dans une immense voiture.

Le trajet fut silencieux et étrangement, cela me mit mal à l'aise.

Peut-être que si ce vampire me parlait, j'en oublierais Cédric et pourrais passer à autre chose ?

Mauvaise pensée, car me souvenir de la mort de mon adversaire au tournoi à la fin de ma quatrième année me fit me souvenir de la mort de Sirius en fin de cinquième année.

Allais-je perdre un autre proche cette année-ci ?

- Nous sommes arrivés, je t'attends ici !

La voix froide d'Edward me ramena au moment présent et je sortis de la voiture en sautant, car elle était quand même haute. Rien que l'idée que des Mangemorts étaient ici quelques heures plus tôt me fit froid dans le dos. Je m'avançai tout de même vers la porte que je déverrouillai à l'aide de mes clés. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumai et regardai partout, pour vérifier que j'étais bien seul. Manquerait plus qu'on me tende une embuscade, pensai-je. Comme le disait si bien Fol'œil « Vigilance constante ! »

Je revins une fois de plus à la réalité et montai à l'étage pour prendre nos affaires. Je partis d'abord dans ma petite chambre et emballai avec vitesse sans plier ou faire attention à ne pas froisser les tissus tout mon linge. Je me souvins le moment où Ben*****, Dumbledore, Draco et moi avions passé une journée shopping à Seattle pour nous faire une garde-robe. Heureusement d'ailleurs que le directeur était là pour lancer un sort sur tous les vêtements que Draco choisissait pour qu'ils s'adaptent magiquement à sa grossesse, sinon, nous étions bons pour faire les magasins souvent. Et puis, je devais avouer que le sort créant une poche pour nos baguettes était aussi très utile !

Je ris aussi au souvenir de nos disputes avec Draco, ne pouvant pas encore à ce moment se tolérer. En y repensant, nous avions été idiots. La preuve : nous étions encore plus unis que je ne l'avais été avec Ron et Hermione. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il attende mon enfant… mais cela était plus profond.

Nous nous étions rendu compte l'un l'autre que nous avions plus en commun que nous ne le pensions et j'avais vu au-delà de sa froideur, de son arrogance. Et lui, il avait enfin vu que je n'étais pas le Survivant que tout le monde croyait. Il avait pu constater que j'avais vécu et avais été traité comme un elfe de maison avant mon arrivée à Poudlard. Il avait vu en moi un être en manque d'amour, d'affection. Et tout cela, j'allais l'avoir avec mon enfant, notre enfant.

Nous avions décidé d'élever ensemble le fruit de cette potion. En amis ! Je n'étais pas gay et lui non plus, mais nous ne voulions ni lui, ni moi, laisser notre rôle de père à l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais même si j'ai l'éternité devant moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai en sursautant et regardai d'un œil noir ce vampire malpoli. De quel droit m'avait-il sorti de mes pensées ?

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, dis-je en fermant ma valise, ne me souciant pas réellement du fait que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas comme si la maison était à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de toute manière. Une fois fermée, je marchai vers la chambre de Ben*****. Je me sentais mal de lui infliger ça, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Carlisle, personne ne pouvait nous affirmer que les hommes qui étaient venus ici n'en avaient pas prévenu d'autres… et rester ici devenait dangereux. Je choisis le maximum de vêtements que pouvait contenir sa valise très vieille. Je me dirigeai vers sa salle de bains personnelle et pris les produits de toilettes les plus sommaires.

Quand tout fut mis et bouclé dans la pièce de cuir vieilli, je me dirigeai enfin vers le plus dur. Comment allais-je faire rentrer tout ça dans la si petite valise ?

Je commençais à détacher toutes les chemises de leur cintres et les pliaient le plus délicatement comme je l'avais fait avec les affaires de Ben*****. Quand elles furent toutes dans la valise, je constatai qu'elle était déjà pleine…

- Mince, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

- Tiens, emballe le reste là-dedans, je vais déjà mettre ça dans la Jeep !

Je reçus un rouleau de sac poubelle pratiquement en pleine figure et je me fis mal au poignet en le réceptionnant. Bon sang qu'il avait de la force, me dis-je en déroulant et en détachant un des sachets de plastique noir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les pneus quittèrent la terre pour se poser sur le macadam qui menait au garage de la villa et je pus prendre quelques secondes pour mieux regarder la maison, que dis-je, cette beauté. Elle était blanche, sur trois étages… et pratiquement la totalité était entourée de baies vitrées légèrement fumées.

Quand la voiture cessa de bouger, je sortis une fois de plus en sautant sur le sol et me dirigeai vers le coffre. Pensez-vous que le vampire allait m'aider ? Eh bien non ! Il n'était même plus là ! Petit con égoïste, va !

- Je peux t'aider ?

Je me retournai et vis que c'était cette belle blonde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je la comparais à Draco. Elle paraissait froide et hautaine mais j'étais sûr que sous cette carapace, se trouvait une gentille jeune femme dont la vie n'avait pas été toute rose et violette.

- Oui, merci, répondis-je en prenant la valise contenant les affaires de Ben*****.

Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle prit tout le reste des bagages, deux valises et cinq sacs-poubelle remplis à ras bord, et qu'elle sauta sur le perron en disparaissant de ma vue. Moi, je fus obligé de parcourir les quinze mètres, de gravir les quelques marches et enfin, je fus sur le perron.

Je pus voir pour la première fois que la maison était vraiment jolie. J'étais dans un sens heureux de devoir vivre ici, si Dumbledore l'acceptait, pendant une courte période. Je dus gravir encore quelques marches. Elles menaient à une porte simple, blanche. Quand je pénétrai à l'intérieur, je pus constater qu'il était moins classique que l'extérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était très clair, très ouvert. Il était aussi immense… mais pas aussi vaste que la Grande Salle… et encore heureux.

Je pus remarquer que la fille se nommant Alice était là avec Ben*****. Le pauvre, il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que Ben***** n'est pas totalement comme vous, dit le docteur en sortant d'une pièce.

- Ah bon, dis-je en le regardant.

- Non, nous le sentons et son sang nous attire.

- Et…

- Et pour sa sécurité, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne vive pas ici.

- Mais cela ne me pose pas de problème Harry, dit Ben***** en se levant. J'ai des amis à Brooklyn, je vais aller leur faire un petit coucou pendant quelque temps… cela ne les dérangera pas, me dit-il en prenant sa valise.

- Harry ?

Je pus reconnaître la voix de Draco.

- Oui !

- Viens, c'est délicieux !

Je ris tout en me dirigeant là où le docteur me faisait signe de le suivre. Je pénétrai dans une magnifique cuisine tout équipée, même suréquipée, d'une couleur grise envoûtante et chaleureuse… très étrange vu la couleur mais bon, je n'étais pas décorateur après tout.

- Goûte ça, me dit mon ami en venant vers moi, une fourchette pleine de nourriture.

Sans pouvoir protester, il m'enfourna le métal en bouche et je pus constater que c'était délicieux. La viande était tendre, juteuse et vraiment fondante sous le palais, les pommes de terre étaient cuites avec perfection. Sans oublier toutes les saveurs dues aux diverses épices qui accompagnaient le plat.

- Tu as trouvé ton maître Harry, dit Draco en reprenant place devant une assiette à moitié vide, ou à moitié pleine…

**POV Carlisle**

J'étais dans mon bureau et j'avais toujours du mal à encaisser tout ce qui s'était déroulé aujourd'hui.

Nous avions sauvé la vie d'un jeune homme sorcier, j'avais appris que malgré la Nature, il était enceint. Je ne pouvais pas non plus croire que dans un monde inconnu, une guerre faisait rage et que notre monde en était menacé indirectement.

Je n'avais pas pu laisser ces deux jeunes hommes repartir chez eux, le danger étant toujours trop grand. Et puis, même si je ne connaissais pas personnellement Ben Carlson*****, je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser vivre parmi nous en sachant qu'il pourrait lui arriver malheur.

Mais dans deux jours, nous allions être fixés sur la marche à suivre. Le jeune Harry avait réussi à contacter son directeur et ce dernier, après avoir écouté son explication, m'avait demandé de lui parler de nous. Il avait été réticent à laisser son protégé vivre parmi nous, mais avait consenti à les laisser vivre avec nous, au moins avant son arrivée. Il ne pouvait venir que dans deux jours, devant pallier à son absence et surtout, et ça le blond en était inquiet, tant qu'un certain Severus n'allait pas mieux. Il était à ce qu'il paraissait dans un état critique à l'hôpital et voyageait entre la vie et la mort. Ce Voldemort l'avait presque tué pour avoir certaines informations. En fait, non, c'était un des trois hommes que ma famille avait tué qui l'avait torturé et personne ne savait, même pas ce vieux sage, si leur Mage noir avait été mis au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, qui, nous ne savions pas pourquoi, avait une importance.

- Ca va mon amour, entendis-je.

Je regardai ma femme avancer dans mon bureau et venir s'assoir devant moi. Je me relevai et l'embrassai chastement.

- Oui… j'ai seulement encore un peu de mal à me faire à tout ce qui nous arrive, dis-je en partant embrasser son cou.

**POV Alice**

J'avais prétexté devoir chasser pour m'éloigner de la villa ainsi que de mon frère Edward. La vision que j'avais eue sur le chemin en allant chercher Ben***** m'avait plus que perturbée.

_- Écoute Alice… je l'aime… comprends-moi !_

_- Comment peux-tu me quitter pour un humain, dis-je d'une voix tremblante._

_- Mais bon sang, rends-toi compte que toi aussi tu en aimes un autre ! _

Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon âme sœur m'échapper et je devais tout faire pour éloigner mon Jasper de ces deux sorciers. Je pourrais demander à Rosalie de s'occuper du blond et à Edward pour le brun, même si ce dernier n'aimait pas trop les deux jeunes garçons. Emmett allait vouloir rester auprès de sa femme et Esmée et Carlisle avait autre chose à faire.

Si je réussissais, mon mari ne pourrait pas prendre le temps de tomber amoureux et de me quitter. C'était évident. Mais je ne savais pas duquel je devais l'éloigner.

Oui, mais que fais-tu de la dernière partie de ta vision ? Me demanda une petite voix.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible… je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne, je l'aurais déjà vu sinon. Seul Jasper était ma vie et cela allait le rester, même si je devais employer les grands moyens.

Je sautais de mon arbre et me mis à courir pour trouver une proie qui pourrait apaiser ma soif.

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est publié !**

**J'espère que les petits voyages dans le temps ne vous perturbent pas trop, car cela restera encore comme ça 1 ou 2 chapitres, le temps que tout soit connu de la mi-juin au moment où Draco se fait torturer dans le jardin des Cullen.**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ? Si oui, pourquoi ? **

**Je suis aussi consciente que beaucoup de choses doivent vous paraître incompréhensibles, mais patience, dans maximum deux chapitres, vous comprendrez tout, même de simples détails.**

**Je suis aussi étonnée que personne ne fait de pronostic sur les autres couples et sur la personne encore inconnue… (^-^) **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 republié corrigé le 18 août 2012_


	5. Chapitre 3

**Particularités :**

- Les pensées seront écrites comme suit *bla bla bla*

- Les messages reçus par téléphone seront indiqués comme suit : _$ bla bla bla $_

- Severus Rogue sera nommé ici **Severus Snape** et Sirius Black est bien mort _(à la fin du mois de juin pour cette fiction)._

- Pour ceux qui préfèrent les tomes aux films _Harry Potter_, sachez que l'acteur qui joue **Edward Cullen**a joué aussi **Cédric Dig****g****ory** !

* * *

**Note Jes Cullen-Malfoy : **Vous n'y croyiez plus et pourtant voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il reste encore des lecteurs suite à la mise en pause. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

**Note Vivi : **Une chose est sûre, au pire, il reste au moins la bêta ^.^ _*se carapate*_ N'hésitez pas à vous manifester en laissant une trace de votre passage. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**POV Alice** _(Fait suite au chapitre précédent - Au présent, courant octobre)_

Je venais de vider une biche et devais à présent retourner à la villa. Et je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à garder mon sang froid de gentille petite Alice sachant que l'un des deux garçons allait tenter de me voler mon mari.

Et puis, même si j'avais pleinement confiance en mon frère Edward, je ne pouvais pas lui montrer mes pensées… car pour ma famille et pour moi, mes visions démontraient ce qu'il devait se passer, et quand cela touchait aux sentiments humains je ne pouvais que rarement en changer les événements. Et Edward verrait d'un très mauvais œil que je ne laisse pas Jasper être avec la personne qu'il pourrait aimer plus que moi, son âme sœur. Car je l'étais ! Je l'avais vu à mon réveil, j'avais été heureuse quand il était apparu dans ce café… et ma vie se résumait à lui et seulement lui…

Je devais donc trouver une raison pour que mon frère qui, je le savais, ne portait pas les humains dans son cœur, veuille surveiller, voire même coller 24h/24 le brun se nommant Harry. Sachant que Rosalie, et Emmett accompagnant sa femme, s'occuperaient du blond attendant un enfant. Nul doute que Rosie était en ce moment en train de réfléchir à toutes les joies d'une grossesse.

Quand je fus assez loin pour que mon frère n'entende rien, j'élaborai un plan qui selon mes calculs devait être infaillible afin que mon frère fasse ce que j'attendais de lui. Une fois que toutes mes pensées furent bloquées, je lui envoyai un sms pour qu'il me rejoigne.

$ _Hello frérot, pourrais-tu me rejoindre, s'il te plait ? C'est super important ! Une vision te concernant _$

Avec ce message, j'avais la certitude qu'il arriverait au plus vite. Chose faite, seulement deux minutes après.

- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur une branche à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de moi.

- Je l'ai enfin vue !

Je le vis me regarder comme si je descendais de Mars et ajoutai, pour qu'il soit attentif :

- J'ai vu ta moitié ! Elle est très belle Edward.

- Ma… ma moitié. Tu l'as vue ?! Dis m'en plus, fit-il en venant désormais s'asseoir près de moi.

- Oui, je l'ai vue. Tu seras bientôt heureux, mentis-je sans même un remords.

Jasper était la chose la plus importante pour moi, et je ne reculerai devant rien pour le garder, même faire croire au bonheur à mon frère si triste et seul depuis un siècle.

- Comment est-elle ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quand vais-je la voir ? Montre-la-moi !

Je ris face à son impatience, mais je dus trouver un moyen de ne pas la lui montrer.

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus sur elle Edward. Car tout ce que tu sais d'elle, ce n'est pas moi qui te le dirais.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

- Ta moitié, tu la rencontres grâce à Harry, dis-je un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre, il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Lui…

- Je sais, tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais dans ma vision, vous étiez amis et il te présentait ta moitié.

- Comment est-elle ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Non Edward, je ne changerai pas le cours des choses, c'est trop important pour toi, soufflai-je en quittant l'endroit.

**POV Edward**

J'en voulais à Alice de me laisser dans le flou, mais en même temps, mon corps était comme en ébullition.

Enfin, j'allais connaître moi aussi les joies de l'amour. La tendresse, le sexe, la complicité.

Je me mis à regarder le ciel et à réfléchir.

Ainsi donc, ma moitié était liée à cet humain ?

Je soupirai, comprenant que j'allais devoir prendre sur moi et devenir amical. En plus, avec de la chance, j'arriverai à le faire parler de ses amies et connaitrai ainsi celle qui allait embellir ma vie.

Mais comment faire ?

J'avais bien montré que je ne l'aimais pas et l'humain n'était pas bête. Quoique j'en doutais un peu. Mais bientôt, j'allais pouvoir regarder, toucher, embrasser ma moitié, mon âme sœur.

Pressé de la connaître, même si c'était par le biais d'Harry, je courus vers la villa et le trouvai dans la cuisine, mangeant avec son ami.

- Salut, dis-je en prenant place.

- Salut, grommela Harry.

Draco, lui, resta silencieux, dégustant le plat d'Esmée. J'allais devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir au moins son ami.

Pourquoi ma vie était-elle si compliquée ?

Je sortis de la pièce et pris place devant le piano pour jouer un morceau ou deux. Bien vite, je pus prendre conscience que j'avais un spectateur qui n'était autre que lui. Je ne relevai pas la tête et continuai de jouer. Je m'imaginai bientôt le faire pour ma femme.

Mon corps frissonna, ou plutôt j'eus cette sensation.

- Quand vous aurez fini, nous allons vous montrer votre chambre, annonça Esmée.

Elle marcha ensuite vers moi et pensa :

« Mon chéri, avec Carlisle nous avons décidé de leur donner ta chambre pour quelque temps, nous emménageons une nouvelle pièce près du garage pour ensuite les accueillir. »

- Aucun souci. Laisse-moi juste prendre quelques affaires.

Je quittai le banc du piano et allai dans ma chambre. Je ne fus pas long à prendre mes affaires plus mes journaux intimes, et allai les ranger dans une caisse au grenier.

Je regardai la pièce, vaste, et eus une meilleure idée.

Je descendis rapidement les marches et allai trouver ma mère.

- Pourquoi ne pas aménager le grenier ?

Elle sourit et dit :

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une très bonne idée.

Elle alla dans le bureau de Carlisle et je pus comprendre qu'il trouvait aussi que c'était une bonne idée.

- Je peux toucher ? Demanda Rosalie au blond.

Il accepta et ma sœur sourit comme rarement elle le faisait. Je vis du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Emmett et bien qu'il soit heureux pour sa femme, il devait déjà penser au moment où les humains quitteraient le clan définitivement.

**POV Draco **_(Dans le passé, un mois plus tôt - début septembre)_

Je devais avouer que mes vacances s'étaient bien passées, hormis les trois dernières semaines où j'avais vomi assez souvent. J'avais mis ça sur le compte du fait que le « maître » était au manoir, mais étant à Poudlard depuis une semaine et mon souci n'étant pas passé, je devais aller à l'infirmerie.

Je détestais cette femme qui semblait si aimable avec les autres élèves mais avec moi, elle était… différente. Plus sèche, moins douce…

Je massai mon crâne, voyant poindre un énième mal de tête. Depuis la rentrée, avec Pansy ne cessant de crier des surnoms idiots à mes oreilles, les cours et les nuits difficiles, je n'étais pas très bien. J'avais même du mal à suivre le cours de potions. Ou alors c'était en souvenir de l'accident.

- Tu es tout blanc Draco, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Blaise.

Je secouai la tête et au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle commune avec mes camarades de maison, je pris le chemin de l'infirmerie. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

Le trajet fut long et difficile, ne ressentant plus beaucoup de force. Je devrais sûrement prendre une ou deux Pimentine.

Une fois sur place, je vis que deux autres élèves étaient présents. Ils étaient jeunes et devaient donc être en première ou deuxième année. Et vue leur maison, c'était de simple insectes qui devait baisser le regard devant moi, ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, avouai-je.

Elle désigna un lit et je m'y assis. Elle me lança un sortilège et alla ensuite prendre quelque chose sur une des étagères.

- Avalez ceci.

Comme je l'avais prédit, c'était une Pimentine. Je la bus et pris le chemin de la sortie, seulement, devant les portes j'eus un petit malaise et dus me tenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

S'était-elle trompée de potion ? Si oui, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle se fasse virer !

- Merlin mon enfant…

Je fus amené au lit le plus proche et elle ferma les rideaux. Elle partit et revint rapidement.

- Je vais approfondir mon examen. Vous devez être plus malade que je ne le pensais.

Elle semblait vraiment désolée alors je ne râlai pas et me laissai faire. Elle lança plusieurs sorts et bientôt elle devint blanche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit et depuis cinq jours, je ne savais pas quoi penser de la nouvelle.

J'hésitais entre le cauchemar et le rêve. Cauchemar parce que ça me ramenait au balafré et… et cette potion avant les grandes vacances. Ca me ramenait à ces visions de moi faisant ça avec lui. D'ailleurs, j'avais pu remarquer qu'il ne me regardait plus depuis la rentrée. Une bonne chose de faite, et puis moi non plus, je ne voulais plus le voir.

Oui, mais tu devrais lui parler, murmura une petite voix dans ma tête.

- Non, soufflai-je.

Je ne voulais en parler à personne, j'avais même interdit l'infirmière d'en toucher un mot au directeur. Personne ne devait savoir.

Et je pouvais me rendre compte que le tableau au manoir avait dit vrai, je n'étais plus de Sang Pur. Mais voilà, j'avais une chose aussi impensable qu'inattendue. J'attendais un bébé.

Une petite chose vivant dans mon ventre… la vie.

Bizarrement, quand elle me l'avait annoncé, je n'avais pas crié, ni pleuré. J'avais juste regardé le plafond et une seconde, j'avais imaginé ma vie avec un mini moi. Un enfant souriant, joyeux, loin de toute cette sombre guerre.

Juste moi et mon bébé.

Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrant devant moi.

J'avais deux solutions, avorter ou le garder et me faire renier. Dans la conjoncture actuelle, cela voulait dire se faire torturer, voire même tuer. Et puis, c'était l'enfant de Potter et si cela se savait, je pourrais très bien être tué juste pour atteindre l'autre.

Je devais aussi avouer que je m'étais senti bien, hormis les nausées et maux de tête. Comme une chaleur présente et rassurante. J'étais peut-être en train de faire la pire erreur de ma vie, mais je voulais garder ce bébé et même fuir cette guerre.

Je n'avais jamais voulu y prendre part d'ailleurs, mais père et mère m'y avaient forcé. Mais j'étais là à Poudlard, attendant un enfant conçu d'une regrettable et affreuse retenue. Le pire souvenir de ma vie, mais c'était comme ça.

- Il faut que je dorme, murmurai-je.

Je me tournai et fermai les yeux. Je ne pus empêcher les images d'enfants d'inonder mes pensées et m'endormis, les rêves d'une autre vie plein la tête.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu es sûr mon garçon ? Demanda Pomfresh.

C'était une femme très sympathique en fin de compte. Elle avait pris soin de moi ces derniers jours, m'avait informé des diverses choses liées à la grossesse, lui ayant appris que je désirais garder l'enfant, et je venais de lui exposer mon idée.

- Oui, je suis sûr.

- Allons-y alors, si tu es certain. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une très sage décision mon enfant.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et moi sur mon ventre arrondi et si chaud.

Nous prîmes le chemin du bureau directorial, Pomfresh ayant demandé à ce que le directeur me reçoive. Une fois devant les gargouilles, elle prononça le mot de passe et me laissa. J'avais souhaité être seul, sachant qu'il ferait tout pour connaitre le géniteur du bébé. En plus, je devrais peut-être le supplier et ça, je désirais vraiment le faire seul. J'avais encore une dignité à garder, même si je devais dépendre de quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas fou et je ne saurai jamais me débrouiller seul, ce que j'allais demander au directeur.

Une fois en haut des marches, je soufflai et frappai à la porte trois petits coups, comme si la porte se serait cassée avec ma force si ridicule.

- Entre mon garçon.

J'entrai et pris place sur le siège devant le bureau.

- Allons droit au but, si tu le veux bien, j'ai des choses urgentes à faire.

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas cette main noire et je déglutis.

- Je vous ai sollicité pour…

Je le regardai soudain et pris tout mon courage pour continuer et espérer qu'il ne me rit pas au nez :

- … pour que vous m'aidiez à fuir et à être en sécurité.

Il me regarda et cessa tout mouvement, ayant été avant occupé à signer des parchemins. Je pouvais sentir mes mains trembler.

- Draco, ce que tu me demandes là est impossible, souffla-t-il.

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

Si c'était Potter qui lui avait fait cette demande, j'étais sûr qu'il l'aurait acceptée.

- Je… j'ai besoin de votre aide, sinon, je suis un mort en sursis.

- Comme nous tous en temps de guerre, répondit-il.

Sans comprendre, je me mis à pleurer. Parce que tout était perdu. Ma grossesse serait bientôt connue de tout le monde et je me ferais kidnapper pour être remis à mes parents et leur maître. J'allais mourir ainsi que mon bébé.

Je reniflai et essuyai les larmes avec ma manche. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Peut-être que Severus pourrait m'aider, mais c'était un Mangemort.

- Ne pleure pas mon garçon… allons allons.

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et sans comprendre ou plutôt comprenant que c'était là ma dernière chance :

- J'attends un enfant, chuchotai-je.

Je sentis sa main se crisper et une seconde plus tard, il était de nouveau derrière son bureau.

Il me toisa et dit :

- Il me semble que pendant ces dernières vacances, tu étais au manoir.

- Oui…

- Je vais réfléchir à ta demande et te convoquerai prochainement pour te donner ma décision.

Il se leva et m'invita à sortir.

J'eus envie de rire mais me retins. J'étais un Malfoy, pourquoi m'aider.

Je pris la direction du dortoir, n'ayant pas envie de suivre les cours et ruminai le reste de la journée face à sa réaction.

Comment allais-je pouvoir faire ?

Je pouvais fuir du côté moldu, mais sans argent ni toit, je n'irais pas très loin.

Démoralisé, je me mis à réfléchir et pleurer en même temps. J'en avais assez d'ailleurs de verser des larmes. Je n'étais pas une fille.

J'en voulus au balafré à cet instant. Si j'avais été lui, le directeur m'aurait aidé sans même attendre. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité ici, entouré de futurs Mangemorts. Nous étions censés être intronisés aux fêtes de fin d'année et je connaissais tous les élus. Et dans les Serpentard, ils étaient nombreux. Mais attention, les autres maisons étaient aussi infestées.

Je me rendis compte que je parlais de ça comme si j'avais toujours été contre, alors qu'en quatrième année, j'avais été partisan. Mais Ombrage et la mort de Diggory étaient restés marquées au fer rouge.

Je n'avais jamais vu de cadavre avant ce jour-là, et savoir que j'avais partagé ma vie d'écolier avec lui avait changé quelque chose en moi. Mais j'avais gardé la tête haute, j'avais agi en bon Malfoy et futur Mangemort. A quoi bon résister, alors que je n'avais aucune porte de sortie.

Mais là, j'en voulais une, de toutes mes forces. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que ce vieux débris daigne m'aider.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours…

Deux jours que j'attendais une réponse. J'en venais même à me demander si je ne devais pas me confier à mon parrain. Je devrais peut-être lui faire confiance, sans lui dire qui était le second père. Mais j'avais peur aussi qu'il n'en parle à ma mère et que cela aille jusqu'aux oreilles du maître. J'avais déjà compris que j'aurais une mission de la plus grande importance une fois marqué, alors je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Ceux qui le décevaient étaient plus souvent tués ou faits prisonniers et torturés.

J'entendais mes camarades papoter de tout et de rien alors que moi, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais depuis peu, c'était la vie en moi. J'en étais obnubilé. J'avais peut-être un problème.

Mais j'avais faim aussi, et je comprenais un peu plus mon appétit depuis les vacances. Je n'attendis pas plus pour me servir une viennoiserie avec un chocolat chaud, n'aimant plus beaucoup le café.

Je mangeais depuis quelques minutes quand un hibou de l'école se posa devant moi, un parchemin roulé attaché à sa patte. J'essuyai mes mains et pris le document avec douceur. Le hibou s'envola et je ne perdis pas de temps à lire mon courrier. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que c'était un message du directeur me demandant d'être présent à son bureau à vingt heures.

Alors c'était le moment…

J'enroulai la lettre et la rangeai dans mon sac de cours. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Potter qui, étrangement, me regardait aussi et cela me mit mal à l'aise, mais aussi en colère. Tout était de sa faute après tout. Il tourna la tête et continua de manger. Je remarquai seulement en cet instant qu'il n'était pas à sa place habituelle.

Le trio d'or s'était-il disputé ?

**POV Harry **

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait mijoter. Depuis que je l'avais vu entrer chez Barjow & Beurk, je ne cessais de me poser cette question. Et en plus, ses allées et venues à l'infirmerie me démontraient qu'il avait peut-être pour mission d'empoisonner l'école par ce biais. Beaucoup d'élèves passaient par l'infirmerie, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Sans oublier sa visite chez Dumbledore.

Et je ne pouvais même pas en parler à Ron ou Hermione, ayant pris mes distances avec eux, ne voulant pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de mal. J'avais assez avec mes parents, Sirius et Cédric.

Je me promis de suivre Malfoy cette nuit avec la cape, dans le but de connaître avec plus de précisons ses intentions. J'avais évité de le faire, dégoûté par le souvenir de la retenue, mais la carte ne suffisait plus. Je n'en dormais plus… j'étais épuisé sans le paraître.

Je finis mes œufs et filai aux toilettes, ayant une envie pressante. Et ensuite, je devrais subir deux heures de potions avec Slughorn.

Snape était mieux pour enseigner cette matière que ce gros patapouf, mais je devais avouer qu'être le chouchou grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé était un plus. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours le Felix Felicis.

La journée se passa comme les autres, mes meilleurs amis essayant de venir me parler et moi les fuyant le cœur gros. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans mon lit que je me sentis bien. Depuis la mort de mon parrain, je me sentais seul au monde. Je n'avais plus de famille… plus personne.

J'avais certes mes amis, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Quelquefois, j'en voulais à tous les dieux de m'avoir fait orphelin, de ne pas avoir eu la chance de courir dans les bras de ma mère, ni de rire avec mon père. Je sentis une larme couler, au souvenir de Sirius sur le dos de Buck.

- Harry ? Je peux te parler ?

- Oui, répondis-je à Ron.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus l'envoyer paitre. Il s'assit sur mon lit et baissa la tête avant de la redresser et d'ancrer son regard bleu au mien :

- Ca peut plus durer Harry. Tu es comme un frère et Hermione est très triste de la distance que tu as mise entre nous. Je… qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

- Rien… j'ai juste besoin de rester seul, mentis-je.

- Hermione pense que…

- Vous n'avez rien fait Ron, c'est moi. Laissez-moi du temps et tout redeviendra comme avant, mentis-je une fois de plus.

Bien que j'espérais tout de même pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, je ne me faisais plus d'illusions. Je lui mentais sans vraiment le faire. Une fois la guerre terminée, tout serait comme avant la mort de Sirius. Notre joli trio d'amitié.

Ron me regarda tristement et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- On sera là dès que tu te sentiras mieux. Si besoin, n'hésite pas.

Il quitta mon lit et je me sentis triste. Ron était comme un frère pour moi et le tenir à l'écart était très dur. Ne plus plaisanter avec lui, ni entendre les sermons d'Hermione.

Mais tout fut balayé par la fouine. Ce soir j'allais savoir ce qu'il tramait. J'allais boire le Felix Felicis et j'espérais que cela allait m'aider à le démasquer.

Je devais juste attendre qu'il quitte sa salle commune.

Je m'allongeai, gardant un œil sur la carte, ayant fermé les tentures de mon lit. J'étais fatigué de tout. Depuis la mort de Sirius, j'étais comme un étranger à moi-même. Se sentir coupable de la mort d'un proche sans être âgé d'un an était difficile à supporter.

Bientôt je dus sortir de mes pensées car Malfoy était sur le point de sortir de sa salle commune. Sans attendre, je bus le Felix Felicis, pris la cape et la carte et sortit du dortoir. Je pus voir Ron s'interroger sur ma sortie, mais je n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie de lui expliquer.

Une fois le tableau de la grosse dame passé, j'enfilai la cape et avec la carte, rejoignis Malfoy. Je fus surpris que ce soit devant les gargouilles menant à Dumbledore mais me tint à mon idée. Avec la potion, j'avais peu de chance de me faire démasquer. Et puis, je n'allais pas faire demi-tour.

Il murmura un mot de passe que je ne pus comprendre et le passage apparut. J'hésitai tout de même à le suivre mais une chose en moi me fit bouger. Je ressentais comme un état d'allégresse et je fus convaincu que c'était la potion que j'avais bue quelque temps plus tôt. Nous fûmes bientôt devant la porte et elle s'ouvrit à l'aide de la magie, Dumbledore étant derrière son bureau. Malfoy entra et je me glissai in extremis dans la pièce. Je décidai d'aller me poser dans un coin.

- Mon garçon, comme tu le vois, j'ai demandé à ton directeur de maison d'être présent pour cet échange.

J'aperçus seulement à cet instant le professeur Snape. Si jamais j'étais découvert, j'étais un homme mort, ou alors en retenue tout le reste de mon existence. Je déglutis et fis encore moins de bruit en respirant.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à ta demande, et j'ai besoin de plus de détails sur ta situation, dit le directeur.

Je vis Malfoy regarder dans le vide quelques secondes et cela fut assez pour que je puisse voir Snape lui lancer un sort du bout des lèvres.

Que se passait-il ici ?

Dumbledore avait-il aussi des soupçons sur Malfoy ?

- Merlin Draco, murmura Snape.

Malfoy releva la tête et comprit, en voyant la baguette de Snape dirigée sur lui.

- Avions-nous raison ? Demanda Dumbledore au professeur.

Mais Snape ne répondit pas et alla prendre dans ses bras Malfoy qui le repoussa.

- Tu as osé ? Ne suis-je rien pour toi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Tout est de ma faute, pardonne-moi. Et tu es tout pour moi, affirma Snape en reprenant Malfoy dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce Severus ?

- Je ne sais même pas comment le dire, souffla Snape en s'écartant de Malfoy.

- En l'occurrence, cela n'est en rien ce que j'avais imaginé, dit Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe.

Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais rien à la situation.

- Nous devons mettre Draco en sécurité au plus vite, dit Snape en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

- Cela est faisable, mais j'aimerais savoir la vérité.

- Je ne le souhaite pas, dit Malfoy.

- Severus ?

- Un accident de potion lors d'une de mes retenues qui a mal tourné en est la cause. Pour le reste, je ne souhaite pas aller contre la volonté de Draco. Il doit déjà gérer cette situation.

- Ayant déjà pris contact au cas où je me serais trompé, ce qui est le cas, je peux t'envoyer chez un cracmol en Amérique.

- Je serais en sécurité, ainsi que mon bébé ?

Bébé ? Avais-je entendu ?

Soudain, je compris.

La retenue qui avait mal tourné, le bébé, la demande d'être mis en sécurité…

Je me sentis trembler et dus m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Je devais me tromper, mon cerveau avait dû mal comprendre.

- Oui, tu seras en sécurité Draco. Il ne pourra rien t'arriver là-bas.

Malfoy regarda Snape et murmura :

- Je suis désolé parrain. Comment pouvez-vous m'affirmer qu'il ne m'arrivera rien alors qu'un Mangemort se trouve dans cette pièce et qui est au courant du second père du bébé ?

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, Draco.

- Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Désolé Severus, mais je ne suis pas si stupide.

- Severus est espion pour l'ordre, j'ai une totale confiance en lui, affirma Dumbledore.

- Il a raison Draco. Depuis cette fameuse nuit du trente et un octobre, je suis espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix. J'ai certes pris la marque à mon jeune âge, mais je ne suis en rien un Mangemort au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et je ne ferai jamais rien pour te mettre en danger.

Le regard que posa Snape sur Malfoy me donna un sentiment de vérité et sans m'en rendre compte, ma cape glissa à terre.

Les trois personnes de la pièce posèrent leur regard sur moi et je devins rouge en comprenant que j'étais démasqué.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de votre présence ? Lança de manière sarcastique Snape.

- Severus, le réprimanda Dumbledore. Harry, que fais-tu ici mon garçon ?

Je pus voir que le directeur n'était pas non plus content de ma présence.

- Je… j'ai suivi Malfoy, avouai-je.

- De quel droit me suivais-tu ? Pesta Malfoy en me regardant avec dégoût.

- Que faisais-tu chez Barjow et Beurk ? Le questionnai-je.

- Cela suffit ! Harry, tu n'as rien à faire ici, je te prierai de partir. Et sache que tu seras sanctionné pour cela.

- J'ai le droit d'être ici, dis-je sans même le vouloir.

- Potter, je t'interdis…

- Je suis le second père, dis-je toujours sans comprendre pourquoi.

Cette potion en était-elle la cause ?

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, Snape se pinça les lèvres et Malfoy me regarda et j'avais la sensation qu'il me lançait un Avada avec ses yeux.

- Faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi le Balafré, pesta Malfoy froidement.

Je pris une respiration, mais Dumbledore nous rappela à l'ordre.

**POV Jasper **_(Trois semaines et demi plus tard - fin septembre)_

_- Tu me fais chier le balafré !_

_- Merlin, si tu manges ce truc, je te jure que tu vas le regretter sale fouine._

_- Regarde-moi bien car je vais le manger, ce truc, comme tu dis._

_- Mais bon sang ! C'est rempli de graisse et tu ne sais même pas d'où vient la viande… mange plutôt cette salade que j'ai pris pour toi !_

- Ca se dispute encore à la table des deux loustics, lança Emmett.

- Oui, dit Edward. Et franchement, plus je les entends se disputer et plus je me sens perdu !

Là, je devais dire que j'étais d'accord avec mon frère. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Depuis l'arrivée de ces deux nouveaux, le repas de midi était beaucoup plus mouvementé mais plus les jours avançaient, et plus je me posais des questions.

Pourquoi restaient-ils ensemble déjà, s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ?

Et parfois, ils parlaient de choses auxquelles aucun de nous ne comprenait quelque chose.

- Tu n'es pas le seul Jasper, moi aussi je m'en pose. En plus, ne pas pouvoir lire leurs pensées me frustre au plus haut point, fit Edward en écrasant un bout de pain entre ses doigts.

- Ca, je le sens Edward… ta frustration me saute dessus constamment, lui avouai-je.

- Bon Jazz, on y va, dit Alice.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

- Parce que si on traine à sortir, nous allons être encerclés par une troupe d'élèves.

- A plus les jeunes, claironnai-je en partant avec ma femme.

**POV Draco**

Petit con de survivant de merde. Comme si un hamburger pouvait faire du mal au bébé !

- Potty, je te jure que dès que nous sommes à la maison, je te tue de mes mains.

Je me levai aussi délicatement que possible pour un homme enceint de quatre mois et marchai vers la sortie la tête haute. Je détestais tous ces moldus qui me regardaient de travers.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là, en cloque de quatre mois, dans un village de moldus encore plus humide que Poudlard ?

- Draco, attends-moi, entendis-je le balafré.

Pour éviter de me faire encore plus remarquer, je me stoppai et attendis sa seigneurie.

- Je m'excuse ! Mais pense un peu « au bébé, mima-t-il avec sa bouche »

- Et à moi, tu y penses, connard !?

Ben oui ! J'avais des envies moi. Et des trucs des fois vraiment pas bons pour ma santé… mais tellement bons.

**POV Harry**

Je vais le tuer !

Sale Serpentard !

Mais bon, je devais aussi reconnaitre que ce n'était pas toujours gai de vivre une grossesse masculine. En plus des nausées matinales, il y avait aussi les nausées nocturnes. Sans parler de ses envies complètement loufoques.

Cette nuit encore, il m'avait réveillé car il voulait de la tarte à la mélasse recouverte de Nutella. Autant il y avait du Nutella, autant pour la tarte, c'était impossible vu que nous vivions comme les moldus.

Et je devais aussi l'avouer, il était réellement ici pour fuir la guerre et pas pour faire du mal à mon bébé, enfin « notre bébé ».

Saleté de retenue de merde. Tout ça, c'était de la faute à Snape !

Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de partir en nous laissant tous les deux !?

- Harry, tu es parmi nous ? Demanda Draco.

- Humm…

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite.

J'écoutais seulement d'une oreille les cours et Malfoy lui, prenait des notes comme Hermione le ferait.

Évidemment, il ne connaissait rien de l'enseignement des moldus et était de plus en plus fasciné par certaines matières.

Une fois à la maison, j'allai dans ma chambre et pensai à Ron et Hermione qui me manquaient malgré tout. Être pratiquement tout le temps avec Malfoy était au-dessus du supportable, il me tapait sur les nerfs.

Mais en même temps, je me mettais à sa place. J'avais vite compris dans le bureau du directeur, une fois que j'avais été découvert, qu'il fuyait sa famille avant tout, de peur d'être torturé, voire même tué. A cet instant-là, j'avais cru qu'il pensait juste à lui, mais faute m'était d'admettre qu'il pensait aussi au bébé.

Bébé…

J'avais encore du mal à croire en ma chance. J'allais avoir un bébé… une famille. En ce temps de guerre, j'avais droit à ce petit bonheur. La famille que je n'avais jamais eue, mais aussi, et je devais me l'avouer, une motivation de plus pour tenter de battre Voldemort. Je voulais vivre pour voir mon enfant grandir, même si Malfoy était de la partie. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais pu imaginer pour ma vie future, Malfoy, en étant le père du bébé, allait aussi faire partie de ma famille.

Je devrais peut-être penser à être plus aimable avec lui… mais cela était si dur. Je ne cessais de penser à toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait pu me dire à Poudlard, les mauvais coups comme cette blague avec les détraqueurs en troisième année. Et la liste était encore longue.

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel gris. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir cette nuit. J'aimais beaucoup le son des gouttes de pluie tapant sur le toit, ça me berçait.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer et Ben* nous appela pour le repas du soir. Je pris le chemin de la cuisine et vis par l'entrebâillement de la porte Malfoy caresser son ventre tout en fermant son livre de cours. Cette vision de tendresse envers mon enfant me fit ressentir une sorte de chaleur et j'eus l'envie de le faire aussi. J'évitais ce genre de geste, me souvenant de manière trop vive cette retenue cauchemardesque.

- Un problème Harry ?

Il avait craché mon prénom et mon antipathie envers lui revint au galop.

- Non, Draco !

Je marchai d'un pas rapide et m'assis à table afin de manger un peu. Malfoy prit place lui aussi peu après moi, et une fraction de seconde, son regard posé sur moi était triste.

Avais-je rêvé ?

Mais je ne dis rien et continuai de manger. Ensuite, nous nous sommes tous assis au salon pour regarder une émission à la télévision. Malfoy monta avant nous et Ben* et moi restâmes encore une petite heure. Je devais avouer que pouvoir regarder la télévision, chose interdite quand j'étais chez les Dursley, était assez jouissif.

Une fois au lit, je me laissai bercer par la pluie et m'endormis.

Des cris me réveillèrent et pensant à une attaque, je bondis du lit et fonçai vers la chambre de Malfoy, les cris étant de lui. Je fus perturbé en voyant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il remuait entre ses draps, pleurait et suppliait qu'on le laisse en vie, qu'on ne tue pas son bébé. Prenant pitié, j'allai vers son lit et tentai de le réveiller délicatement.

- Draco… réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je pus me rendre compte qu'il était couvert de sueur.

Il comprit qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve et souffla, tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Sans même demander, j'en fis de même et il ne me repoussa pas.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne parle :

- C'était horrible Harry. On nous avait retrouvés et il avait tué notre bébé… sans même un remords. J'avais du sang partout sur moi… partout…

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il me regarda bizarrement et je me souvins ce que j'avais pensé avant de dormir. Je me décidai à lui dire, peut-être que les choses entre nous changeraient.

- Tu sais Draco, je n'ai pas eu de famille. Et cette chance que nous avons d'avoir un bébé et la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, bien que je me serais passé de l'épisode « potion ». Et aussi bizarre que ça parait, en tant que second père du bébé, tu fais aussi partie de ma famille. Et je ferai tout pour vous protéger.

Il posa une de ses mains sur la mienne et resta silencieux. Puis j'entendis comme un murmure :

- C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'aies dite. Ca me touche et sache que c'est pareil. Bien que j'aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre, tu es aussi le père du bébé et je vais devoir te supporter un certain nombre d'années. Autant essayer de les passer d'une meilleure manière.

Je ris et pris la décision de m'allonger à ses côtés, sans toutefois le toucher, hormis ma main sur son ventre.

- On peut essayer d'être amis alors, pour commencer.

- Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a aucune chance pour que toi et moi formions un couple, dit-il froidement.

- C'est pareil pour moi, tu m'as mal compris.

- Oh…

- Je peux rester cette nuit ? Demandai-je.

Me rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette demande, j'ajoutai :

- J'aimerais le sentir… un peu plus qu'une minute de temps en temps.

- D'accord… mais s'il te plait, pourrais-tu m'apporter un verre de lait chaud ?

J'allais répliquer que je n'étais pas son larbin, mais repensant à la veille où il m'avait ordonné de lui apporter la fameuse tarte et le fait qu'ici, il avait demandé gentiment, je me levai et allai lui chercher son verre, tout en prenant deux trois cookies que Ben* avait achetés.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est enfin publié !**

**Pour les prochains chapitres, il n'y aura plus ou presque plus de saut dans le temps. **

**J'avais mis cette histoire en pause mais suite aux demandes pour que la suite soit publiée, j'ai décidé de vous donner un peu de lecture, mais ne pensez pas que cette fanfiction va être updatée souvent. Je vais tâcher de publier avec un délai de deux à trois mois, mais avec ma formation longue durée, je ne sais pas faire de miracle.**

**En tous cas, merci à vous d'aimer cette histoire et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez toujours (a) A très bientôt !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 publié le 07 novembre 2012_


	6. Note

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je publie cette note sur mes histoires en cours pour vous informer d'une pause de quelques mois, afin d'écrire un roman. Je sais que cela fait déjà depuis septembre que je suis en pause, mais elle était officieuse vu que c'était dû à ma nouvelle collaboration en co-écriture. Et j'étais tellement plongée dans les histoires qui en ont découlées, que je n'avais pas l'envie de me plonger dans les miennes. Et me forcer ne serait pas bon pour mes Fanfictions. Et avec la formation que je vais entamer de janvier à juin 2014, je dois faire des choix.

Je ne dis pas qu'aucun chapitre ne sera publié, je dis que ce n'est pas prévu. Il se peut qu'une envie me vienne de m'y mettre mais je tiens à vous prévenir.

C'est inadmissible, diront certain(e)s, d'autres qu'ils sont content(e)s pour moi. Peu importe votre avis je me sentirais mal dans les deux cas, car cela signifie que je vous abandonne un petit moment et c'est déchirant.

Cette idée de roman me hante, ainsi que la co-auteur Lucile (Abby), et nous parvenons déjà difficilement à boucler notre cinquième collaboration pour nous y mettre.

En tous cas, je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une pause de quelques mois, rien n'est abandonné, juste repoussé. Et au final, si l'aventure vous tente, vous pourrez me découvrir dans une histoire originale de A à Z.

Merci de votre compréhension. Cette note sera remplacée par un chapitre à la reprise de la publication, je vous conseille donc de me suivre sur Facebook pour avoir l'alerte de publication à ce moment là. Et puis, je vous tiendrais au courant là-bas de l'avancée du roman en collaboration avec Lucile.

Bien à vous,  
Je vous aime,  
Jes Cullen-Malfoy.

Ps : Si vous désirez réagir à cette note, ce serait bien de le faire en MP, car une fois votre review laissée, vous ne pourrez plus le faire pour le chapitre qui viendra remplacer mon message.


End file.
